Perry's Pet Predicament
by veryloyalfan
Summary: The Flynn-Fletchers decide to go on vacation, but discover that they can't take Perry with them. When they leave him behind with a new pet-sitter, she discovers his secret, and together, they stumbles onto an evil plot that could separate Perry from his family forever! Beta-read by Radar180
1. Through Perry's Eyes

**Chapter 1:** **Through Perry's Eyes**

Perry sipped his coffee and tried to wash the taste of the day's platypi friendly breakfast out of his mouth. How did monotremes stand eating that stuff? If he had one quibble with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, it was that she was a bit slow. He gave a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't _try_ to hold the food down, it just wasn't possible. Healthy or no, there must be something else to feed your pet platypus, and he certainly hoped she'd catch on to just how sick the current menu made him.

He shrugged it off with another sip of coffee as he stepped into the O.W.C.A. 's agent elevator. As the door's closed, a faint, "Hey, where's Perry?" could be heard.

Perry glanced up towards the sound of the query, then swallowed the last of his coffee, not liking the taste of the guilt mixed in any better than he had liked his breakfast.

For a family who didn't pay much attention to him while he was there, they sure were quick to notice when he disappeared. More guilt swept in as he tried to justify leaving. So what if they didn't think twice of his disappearances? It wasn't like they hadn't become routine. And there was that one time he'd returned to find them all singing for him to come home. He still wasn't sure how'd they'd realized that that disappearance might have ended differently, but their concern still rode on his conscience.

He set his mug down and placed his hat on his head, trying to push the thoughts away. His family was just busy, he told himself as he made his way to his chair. They hadn't been ignoring him lately on purpose. Still, long nights spent under the coffee table due to two closed bedroom doors were becoming more and more frequent. And he had yet to decide if sleeping on the foot of Candace's bed was worth waking up to her screaming protest anyway.

"Ah, good morning Agent P."

_I guess it is._ Perry settled into his chair so Monogram could tell him Doofenshmirtz had recently been doing something he needed to investigate. His shoulder's slumped. He really needed that vacation time he'd been putting in for. He glanced back up at the screen as Carl and Monogram bickered over who would get to deliver the final line. The unpaid intern whined, his nasally voice making him sound like an infant. "But you promised!"

Monogram came as close to loosing his cool as he ever did. "That's enough Carl! As soon as we're done here, I want you to clean this place up. Then you can get started on my office."

_Hello?_ _I'm still here! Can we get on with this?_ The look on his face conveyed his message loud and clear.

Monogram turned back to the screen, eyes widening in intimidation at the expression. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that Agent P. To recap, very briefly, Doofenshmirtz, Bananas. Stop him."

Perry saluted, then started his jetpack with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. _Bananas_? Oh well. He'd find out soon enough.

**Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated. **

Perry eased down to the rooftop, then took off the straps that bound him to the jetpack. As he slipped in through a window, a large cage banged down over his head. He took the bars with a heavy sigh.

Doof looked up. "What? Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here?"

Perry's eyes glazed over. _Not the feigned surprise thing again! At least tell me you're not just making a giant banana crème pie, or trying to eradicate all banana peels because they humiliated you, or something stupid like that._

"Oh, you're wondering about the bananas huh? Well, I don't see what business it is of yours." He crossed his arms and glared sideways at the agent for a full half minute. "All right, fine! I'll tell you anyway. Shesh! You don't have to beg me or anything! A little interest in my evil schemes from my nemesis, that all I ask. Is that so much? But noooooo You probably just want to thwart me and get back to…. Whatever it is you semi aquatic mammals do… Do you even _have _anything to get back to doing?"

As much as he hated to admit it, _Other than going back to hear, "Oh, there you are Perry."_ _No, no I don't._ He tried to muster up some interest, but Doof was just standing there staring at him, a worried expression on his face. "You're feeling it too, huh?"

_It?_

"It's kind of a relief actually. I was afraid it was just me…. Not that I'm saying a little routine isn't good,- or evil, as it were, but either way!- I've been thinking it's been far too long since we mixed it up a little." He pulled out a remote and set Perry free.

Now on guard, the agent looked around him suspiciously, then stared at Doof with a raised eyebrow.

_Routine? Is that IT?_

Doof went on, twiddling his fingers with a guilt ridden look on his face. "To be honest, my whole Banana Peel Floor Inator scheme isn't really worked out yet anyway… the name for one, needs work, and… well, it's kind of pointless to use it yet anyway. You see Perry the Platypus, I was going to zap all the floors in the tri-state area with this -inator, making them all as slippery as a banana peel, and then sell the only shoes that wont slip on that surface to fund some even more evil scheme."

_Sounds like you so far. _

"But…. I haven't exactly made the shoes yet. Not even this pair that I put railroad spikes in works. I've tried everything! Glass, tacks, nails, pudding… nada! Although, in hindsight, I really shouldn't have tried the pudding. Adding more slippery really didn't do good things for my back. That was just… oh, sorry Perry the Platypus. Uh, do you have any ideas?"

Perry crossed his arms.

"Right. Oh well. Why don't you come back tomorrow…Curse you, and all that." With that he walked off.

Perry sighed, and started to go, when Doof's head peered back through the door. "Um, Perry the Platypus?"

He turned.

"You want a soda or, I don't know, a banana or something? You seem to like bananas… here… have a banana!" He grabbed a banana out of the giant pile next to the inator, and held it out to him. "Go on. Don't worry, I didn't _steal_ them, I paid for them. I figured I was going to get a return on my investment at the time… but, eh… whatever… anyway, now I've got a surplus. Take two!"

Perry reached for the banana; he _was_ hungry… despite the fact the food being offered was from his nemesis.

Doof seemed to read the mistrust. "Why won't you… Oh they're not _poisoned_ or anything Perry the platypus! That's just low! C'mon! Do you really think **I'm** going to stoop to those levels? Do you know me at all? How long have we been fighting?"

Perry rolled his eyes and took the banana. _Alright already! Forgive me for thinking my evil nemesis would try to do me harm!_

Doof still managed to look hurt, but he pealed a banana for himself, and took a big bite of it as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't bother to swallow before he started talking again. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything… I'm not going to start offering snack time as a part of our daily fights, but, eh… what else am I gonna do with 'em?" He came back in with two sodas, handing one to Perry, and pouring the other one down his throat.

Perry stared at him, and he just shrugged. "Yeah… this is a little… weird… but I am just so tired of the trap, back-story, thwart, with a show tune thrown in there every now and again, thing that we've got going, you know?"

Perry nodded.

"Before the whole Peel-innator thing, I was thinking about making an -inator that would make me less evil for a while, say, a week or so, just to give me a little break from all this rigmarole, what do you think, Perry the platypus?"

Perry crossed his arms, and went over to a pile of travel brochures Doof had stacked in the corner.

"Oh, oh! I just had travel brochures stacked in the corner conveniently, huh? Someone didn't want to come up with something a bit more creative? …. Oh. Sorry Perry the platypus, I didn't mean to go all fourth wall breaker on you there, but some people are just so lazy! What's this? A travel brochure? Wait, why are you giving it to me?"

Perry tapped the paper.

"Vacation in sunny…. **Oh!** Duh! A vacation! Why didn't I think of that? You are a genius Perry the platypus! I can just take a week off, and maybe do something with my daughter, Vanessa, and you can go do whatever it is you do, and then we can get all rested and back to normal! No -inator required! Wow! I feel better already! I'm glad we had this chat. Now, run along Perry the platypus… I've got some nothing to do!"

Perry let a smile spread over his face, and he held up the soda with a quick nod of his head, then ran to the window and dove out, letting his hang glider catch him.

Doof smiled back. "You're welcome Perry the platypus!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a fan fiction, so, obviously, I am writing a story based on something that has been created by someone else. I am not trying to take credit for this, it's just for fun.**

**Please let me know if you see anyone acting out of character, or spelling mistakes, or if the plot gets too confusing or anything, and I'll try to fix it ASAP. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Mysteries

**Chapter 2: Mysteries**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence<strong>

Perry glided to a stop, then quickly hid his hat and glider as he dropped to all fours and crossed his eyes. And not a moment too soon. Phineas and Ferb rounded the corner cheerfully, carrying a heavy looking piece of metal. "Oh, there you are Perry!"

Perry chattered in response, then fell into step behind his owners to the follow them into back yard where they had a giant antenna set up. Perry settled into the grass, and covered his eyes as they welded the last piece into place.

Phineas stood up, removing his mask and gloves. "Well, that should just about do it. You wanna give the gang the heads up?"

Ferb nodded, and climbed up onto the base waving yellow and black flags. Phineas opened some sort of control panel, and reached back, fumbling for his tools. Perry stood, and nudged the screwdriver over. Phineas grabbed it, eye's widening in surprise as he touched the platypus's bill. He turned and blinked.

_What am I doing?_ _Mindless pet, mindless pet!_ Perry quickly snatched up the tool and scurried away.

Phineas leapt to his feet. "Perry!"

Perry gave up the chase quickly, dropping the screwdriver to the ground and letting out a chatter.

Phineas laughed as he knelt to pick it up, then pulled the platypus into his arms instead. "You know, for a second there, I almost though you were actually doing something!" He chuckled again as he set him down and gave him one last loving pat, took the tool, and went back to work.

Perry sighed in relief, then considered the situation in front of him. He quickly decided against snatching another tool to see if he could earn more attention, and just laid down again. To his family, he was a mindless pet; to Monogram, he was a good agent. The only other person he really came into contact with was Doofenshmirtz, who treated him as a nemesis. He remembered that he was a mindless pet in time to stop the smile. A whole week to hang around and not worry about Doof's crazy schemes and i-nators!

"There!" Phineas closed the door and stood up, smacking his hands together. He glanced over. "Hey Ferb! Are they ready?"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up as Phineas pulled the lever. "Hello? Guys? Can anyone hear me?"

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'"

"I am reading you loud and clear from my location!"

"What's it to ya dinner bell?"

After the fireside girls sounded in, Phineas announced, "Great! It's working on all frequencies! "

_What is Phin?_

"Now we can communicate from anywhere on the globe with just these ear pieces! Alright guys, we're going to pack it up! We'll talk to you real soon!"

Ferb pulled a lever, making the whole thing half fold, half lower into the ground.

_It's a good thing my lair is under the house, or the boys would have found it _months_ ago._

Perry came over to them. Phineas led the way into the house, just as Candace came running out. "Mom…." Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the empty back yard. "…never mind."

Perry chattered his condolences. She might be a bit obnoxious at times, but he always felt she kept the boys from being _too_ dangerous. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "Where'd it go this time?" The defeat in her eyes really was pitiful. She did go through this every day. He rubbed against her leg, and was rewarded by an angry, "EW! Scram meat-brick!" He chattered and started off, but she must felt bad, because seconds later he was scooped up. "Sorry Perry. It's just been a rough day. And it's not even half over. Oh well. At least the boys got their project done early."

_Why _did_ they finish so soon? And why are you being so nice to me?_ Not that he really minded. Every once and a while she did a complete turn around like this, and used him as a sounding board. It was actually kind of nice. Definitely made up for the rest of the time.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, petting his head distractedly and reaching for the remote. "For the record Perry, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you ever do anything. They shouldn't make such a fuss about it. I bet they'd let other pets in."

His eyes shot open. _Big deal? Do anything? What is she talking about? Unless…._ Had Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher noticed his frequently upset stomach after all? Had she finally had enough? What if they were taking him back to the pet shop?

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?"

Great! She could feel his pulse speed up. It didn't help that he was hyperventilating. He let her stroking hand calm him down.

She laughed. "You didn't hear a wicked witch… er, warlock did you?"

_What?_ he did worry for her sanity sometimes though.

As Candace's show came back on, she didn't offer any further comment. Though Perry kept his eyes and ears open, or, his ears anyway, he didn't pick up anything else on the Flynn-Fletcher's strange behavior, until after supper, that is…

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I couldn't bring myself to cut this chapter, because there were some good moments with the boys, and even Candace!  
><strong>

**Again, disclaimers and all that. I might make reference to the show, (since I'm using the characters and all that) no infringement or anything intended. Disney owns all characters so far…please don't sue me, and all that.**

**And again, I want to make sure I'm keeping everyone in character, so let me know if Doof has hit them with an -inator or anything!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. No Platypi Allowed?

**Chapter 3: No Platipi Allowed?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Flynn-Fletcher supper table.<strong>

Perry's contented munching slowed to a thoughtful chew as Linda announced, "Well, is everybody packed?"

_Packed. _That meant they were all leaving. What a relief! And perfect timing too. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Doofenshmirtz's evil plots while they were away!

All of them must have nodded, because she said, "Good! Now I made a bunch of calls this morning just to make sure, and there's no way we can take Perry with us."

_Wait…_

Phineas let out an, "Aw… Are you sure? He's gone with us before."

Linda answered. "Yes, but we're going to be moving around a lot sweetie. I'm sure you guys will still be able to have a fun trip though."

"But what about Perry?"

_Hmm, well, lounging around the house watching television and eating people food for a couple of days doesn't sound horrible. Lonely, but not horrible._

"I found a sitter for him."

_A sitter? Not Baljeet and Buford again!_

Candace slurped her soda loudly. "Who'd you end up getting?"

Linda replied, "I bumped into the daughter of a friend of mine, Annie Jamison, in the grocery store the other day, and the subject happened to come up. It turns out she'd be happy to watch Perry for us for the week."

_The whole week? _So it wasn't such great timing for the vacation after all.

"She lives just down the street from here, so it won't be a problem dropping Perry off in the morning."

_I won't even be at home? I'll have to inform Monogram before we leave. Some vacation this is turning out to be._

"Are you sure we can't bring him, Mom? He could stay in the car!"

_Thataboy Phin! _

"Sorry Phineas, but that wouldn't be safe."

_I'm a secret agent! Of course I'd be safe! Sometimes this mindless pet cover really stinks._

"We could build a hotel for platypi each place we need to stay."

_And you could, too._

"Aw, you boys have such beg imaginations! But everything's all set up. Now you boys should think about getting ready for bed pretty quick here. We need to leave early in the morning."

_Not that she'd ever believe it._

Phineas sighed and put his plate in the sink before picking Perry up. "Alright mom. C'mon Perry."

He chattered.

As soon as the kids were in their pajamas, Perry jumped up onto Ferb's bed. Phineas knew he'd get his turn sometime in the night, but with them leaving in the morning, he decided just to crawl in on the other side of Perry. Perry let out a contented sigh as he snuggled in between them.

**Early the next morning.**

Perry yawned and stretched, then looked around to find that he was the only one in the room.

_Great! I overslept. _He hurried down the stairs, and out to the backyard, dodging family members as he went. Slipping his hat on, he leapt into the second garbage can. Unfortunately, Carl must've gotten around to fixing them, because no trap door opened.

Perry climbed back out, but at that moment, Phineas came around the corner. "Oh, there you are Perry! It's time to go."

Luckily Perry's hat had fallen off. He grabbed it as Phineas picked him up. "Phew! Oh Perry! What were you doing in there? You wreak!"

Perry kept his hat hidden as Phineas put him in his pet carrier. He slid it under his food bowl the first chance he got.

_Looks like I'll have to sneak back here later._

**Annie Jamison's house, a few minutes later**

As soon as the Flynn-Fletcher's car pulled up, the door opened, and a smiling, mid twenties brunet stepped out. They all got out to meet her. Perry's view was blocked as Phineas set the carrier down.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

"Hi Annie! This is my husband Lawrence, and our children; Candace, Phineas, and Ferb."

Her smile broadened. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! … This must be Perry?"

Phineas answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "That's right."

She crouched down to look into the cage. "Hi Perry! Can I take him out?"

One of them must've nodded, because she flipped the latched and scooped him up. "Well aren't you a darling!"

_You're not fooling _me_ with that sicky sweet, win over the owners stuff! _At least her voice hadn't gone to that nerve grating tone that humans reserve for infants and small animals. He had to give her that much.

It seemed Linda was won over completely. "The list of food he eats is taped to the carrier, along with mine and Candace's cell phone numbers in case of emergency, and a few other things the boys thought you should know. There shouldn't be any trouble though. He seems to wander off every now and then, but don't worry about it as long as he's back by night."

Candace's guilt filled voice added. "He can find his way into weird places, like the cupboard, and you need to keep your bedroom door shut if you don't want him in there. He's figured out that people beds are more comfortable. Try not to get upset with him for it."

Perry glanced down at the boys sad faces, and suddenly cuddled up to Annie. Phineas and Ferb both brightened immediately, the talkative one exclaiming, "Hey! He likes you!"

She rewarded the platypus's efforts with a rub under his bill, causing the platypus to chatter. Phineas grinned. "That's one of his favorite spots."

She chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Linda checked her watch. "Well, we need to get going, if we're going to make our plane on time. Thanks again, Annie. It looks like Perry's in good hands."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. We want to take him with us, but I feel better knowing he'll be happy here."

She bent down to one knee, handing the boy his pet with a wink. "Don't worry! I'm planning on making Perry here think he's in a platypus resort while you guys are away. I'll check in every once and a while to let you know how's he's getting on. And if he decides he doesn't like it here, we'll work something else out."

_So maybe that doesn't sound so bad…_

Phineas grinned. "Hear that boy? You get a vacation, too! You be good for Miss Jamison, and don't you run off, you hear?"

Perry chattered, making everyone chuckle.

Phineas gave him one last hug, Ferb joined in, and even Candace reached to pet his head.

Perry tried to keep the sadness out of his eyes. _Can't you please cange your minds and take me with you after all?_

Instead, Phineas handed him back to the pet sitter, and his family loaded back into the car, waving, and promising to be back soon.

Perry let out an inward sigh. _Not soon enough._

**To be continued...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far! I had no idea what anybody would think of this! You guys made my whole week! :D **

**Alright, so Annie Jamison is my OC, and the only person that I own so far. All the rest are Disney's.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Platypus Resort

**Chapter Four: The Platipus Resort.**

Annie stood in the doorway holding Perry until the car was out of sight. The platypus immediately tried to squirm out of her grasp. She glanced down at him in surprise. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to cheer them up." Perry gulped as she stooped, and stacked up the carrier, pet bed, and liter box, and brought him inside.

_Now I'm going have to _keep_ acting like I like her, or she'll get suspicious. Great. No pet door._

As soon as she set down his things, and shut the door, she held Perry out at arms length, a strange look on her face.

_I knew it! Here it comes… let's see how sweet she is to the mindless pet!_

She wrinkled her nose, keeping her voice calm. "What have you been into? I'm sorry Perry, but you're going to need a bath, A.S.A.P."

_Oh, yeah… the garbage can. It's a wonder she picked me up at all…._

Apparently she figured she'd already have to change her shirt, because she brought him back to a more comfortable position. "Well, this is the entryway, and, as you can see, it opens into the living room. The couch is pretty soft, and I've got a satellite dish, so TV's not a problem."

_Widescreen. Wonder where she leaves the remote?_

She walked on, stopping in a doorway. "And this is the kitchen. The bathroom's upstairs."

_What's with the tour? I'm just a platypus… typically, we don't do much…_

Her tone was the same as when she was talking to his family, but her vague, obvious statements, suggested that she might as well have been talking to herself. "Here we are! I hope you like baths, because I'd hate to start off on the wrong foot."

Actually, Perry didn't mind baths. He just couldn't let anyone know that, because he'd been trained by the agency to put up a fuss to seem more pet-like. He tried to scurry off when she set him down, but she'd already shut the door.

Annie started the water running, checking the temperature on her wrist and elbow, like you would for a baby. She seemed to be talking to herself for real now, but her comments were still pointed at him. "Let's see… this works pretty well on my hair. I wonder how it does on platypus fur?"

She smiled, and bent to pick him up. He dodged. He could've put up quite a fight, but the bathroom was small, he couldn't expose his secret identity. She blocked him with her foot, and scooped him up. "Oh no you don't! Sorry Perry, but if I let you go running around the house smelling like rotten oranges, I'm going to have to either move or re-carpet!"

_Rotten oranges? I smell that bad?_

She set him down in the water, squirted some soap on a washcloth, and started lathering. "There now. Nice and warm. And as long as you don't get into anything else that smells like that, you'll have the run of the house."

The water _was_ warm. As she scrubbed the top of his head, he closed his eyes, allowing his guard to relax a little. His eyes popped back open when she giggled. "Found another one, huh?"

Perry was confused until she set the cloth down, and kept rubbing his head, reaching to rub the bottom of his bill with the other hand. He closed his eyes again and let out a contented chatter. . _Platypus resort huh?_ Sure he missed his family already, missed them like crazy. And this girl was no substitute. But for the moment, all this attention was… actually,… kind of nice.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own anything but Annie.**

**This is just a filler scene to introduce my OC. I thought it was kind of cute. **

**Again, please tell me if the plot's getting too thick, or the whole Perry like/dislike thing is too confusing. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	5. A Change in the Menu

**Chapter Five: A Change in the Menu**

The young woman giggled as Perry tried not to glare at her. The hairdryer had wreaked havoc on his fur, fluffing it up to nearly double it's usual length. She found a brush in the vanity and sat cross legged, patting her knee.

_Well… alright._

Perry waddled over and climbed up onto her leg.

She beamed as she stared smoothing his fur back down. "I had a feeling we'd be fast friends."

He blinked up at her, eyes still pointed different directions. _Don't count on it! I'd just like to avoid being a puffball, if it's all the same to you._

Another chuckle. "I know. I'm pretty pathetic, huh? I guess I didn't realize how lonely it gets around here. You're in for a lot of pampering, Puddin'."

_Puddin'?_

She set the brush down and scooped him into her arms, giving him a sniff. "Much better!" She kissed the top of his head and stood up, putting away the brush and the hairdryer.

When she set him down outside the door, he sniffed at his paw. He smelled a little too peachy for his taste, but… at least she hadn't used the shampoo with the pictures of the flowers on it. He waddled along on all fours, stopping at a door she hadn't shown him yet. It was open, just a crack. He started to nudge it, but it swung open before he could.

He glanced up at Annie's smile with one eye. "Oh, right! This is the bedroom, and my office is right across from it." She opened that door, too. "Like I said, you can go anywhere you like as long as you stay clean. Me casa, es su casa, and all that." She went into the bedroom and stepped into her closet.

He hid a sigh of relief; either she knew that he could understand Spanish, or she really was just rambling on because she was lonely. He felt a little bad for her; if watching someone's boring platypus could make her this happy, she'd have to be _really_ lonely alright. He realized with a start that that was how he'd been feeling lately. As she stepped out of the closet, -in a different, clean, and much less soggy outfit- he waddled into the room, and rubbed against her leg.

She scooped him up again and planted a kiss on the bridge of his bill. "You really are a darling, aren't you?"

_Look, I might feel sorry for you, but don't get the idea that I like you.._ He chattered to keep the ruse going.

She set him down on the bed, then picked up a comb for her hair. He would have liked to look around some more, but her reflection was smiling at him through her mirror, "I'm working part-time in the office building in town. Mrs. Spencer can't stand loud animals, but she shouldn't object to you."

_Oh wonderful. I go from not having enough attention from the people I want it from, to having a crazy woman keeping me at her side twenty four seven! And I'll have to keep acting like a mindless pet, or she'll tell my family, and I'll be relocated!_

"After that, we could go down to the park. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said you liked that. Or we could always go swimming. I don't have a large pool, but it beats the bath tub all to pieces."

_Pool?_

"Then we could come back and watch TV, but we wouldn't have to." She turned to look straight at him. "I really don't know what platypi like to do. It's too bad you can't tell me."

_Yes, yes it is._

She picked him up. "Tell you what; if you're not biting me, I'll assume you're enjoying yourself, 'kay?"

He noted with relief that if she hadn't started using the gooey cooing baby talk by now, she probably wasn't going to. It was still frustrating though, to have someone throw out that many words per second, knowing full well that you couldn't respond.

"Are you hungry?"

_Actually, that depends on what you're about to serve me._

She brought him downstairs, and picked the list off his carrier. "Let's see, 'Worms, insect larvae…" As she scanned the list, her face took on a greenish hue. "…you don't have to feed him that though, because he almost always makes a mess on the carpet afterwards…?" She blinked down at Perry. "Why are they still feeding it to you then?"

Perry froze. Did_ she really just catch on?_

She kept scanning the list. "… Perry's gotten into people food that's been left around, and the boys feed him snacks, and it's never seemed to bother him. So if you want to just give him leftovers, that'd be fine. …We do try to stick to a healthy diet."

She set him down and rubbed the bottom of his bill. "Well, we'll just have to check online and see if we can't find you something healthy that agrees with your stomach."

_Okay, that one just earned you some points._ He forced himself not to smile, or to get his hopes too high.

She started digging through her cupboard, pulling a smart phone out of her pocket. "And I'm sure your family wouldn't mind being let in on that secret."

_Double bonus points! No more worms… this is too good to be true!_

She scanned the screen. "Well here we go! Shrimp. That certainly sounds better! But for right now, let's just try some leftovers. " She set an assortment in front of him, and he began chomping away happily.

Annie smiled, and poured herself a cup of coffee from the percolator, sipping it while she washed the spoon and cereal bowl left over from her own breakfast. When she finished, she turned to find Perry starting to wander off.

"All done? Good! You sure ate that fast. If it doesn't make you sick, it looks like we've already got one for our list."

She checked her watch. "Right now though, we'd better get going. C'mon Perry."

_As if I have a choice. _

She held him in the crook of one arm, stroking him with the other. She brought him out to the car, and set him beside her.

"Hmm, it's kind of chilly today."

_Now you're trying small talk? _

Perry scrambled to the window, looking out so he'd have a good bearing. She reached over to buckle him in. He needed to get back and report to Monogram… he risked a glance over at the girl, wondering why she'd fallen silent.

_She probably just realized she'd been blathering to a platypus. _

She had her phone out again, hitting a memory dial. "Good morning sir…. I'm leaving now….. Yes, I know….. Sir, with all due respect, I called to let you know that I'd be a little late last night…..Yes sir… Alright then sir….Bye."

She shook her head, as she started the car. "My boss." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He can be a bit clueless from time to time."

Perry hid a smirk by looking out the window. He could definitely sympathize with her on that one. As they drove by the Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated building, he craned his neck, but he couldn't tell if anything was out of the ordinary.

The car turned into a parking spot not too far away, in front of a building in the center of Danville. "Here we are. Spencer Intel. She unbuckled Perry, and carried him into the office. They went up the elevator, and into a wide open office, with a view of half of Danville. When Annie set Perry down, he darted to the next office, and peered out the window, giving a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the evil scientist lounging out on the balcony, despite the clouds.

"Jamison? When'd you get a platypus?"

He was scooped up yet again. "I'm watching him for some friends."

The man at the desk squinted at Perry. "Know any tricks?"

She winked. "A few. I still can't make money re-appear though."

The older man guffawed. "Fair enough! What about the platypus?"

She shrugged. "I only met him this morning. Chances are he knows a thing or two that'd surprise me."

Perry blinked.

"I don't know Jamison. I seem to have heard that these critters don't do much."

"Maybe, Mr. Smite, but he's a good listener. Aren't you Perry?"

He chattered.

Smite chuckled. "Well, I'll let you two get back to work."

She carried Perry into her office once more, shutting the door this time, before setting Perry down with a pat.

He sighed… at least his watch hadn't beeped…yet. But knowing Monogram, it was only a manner of time before Doof's inactivity made him suspicious. He needed to check in.

He settled down, and pretended to go to sleep, waiting until Annie answered the phone. "Spencer Intel. Yes… I see. Alright, I'll be sure to relay that message… Yes. Thank you for calling." She hung up and dialed. "Mrs. Hancock is having trouble with the phone she bought last week…."

Perry didn't stay to hear more. He slipped out the door quietly, raced down the hall, and into the elevator. He started to race out, but he skidded to a halt in shock; Annie was blocking the door, breathing heavily. "Oh.. No… you…don't." She stepped in, and hit the button for the top floor again. She glanced at him suspiciously. "How'd you open the office door. Or work the elevator for that matter?"

_How'd you beat me to the ground floor?_ Perry thought, mid-chatter. _And did you see me standing up?_

She studied him, then shrugged, picked him up, and brought him back into the office, shutting the door firmly. She went to the desk, and sat down, holding him in her lap.

Perry started squirming. She petted him. "C'mon, Perry, I can't let you go running off! I'm responsible for you! What does a platypus want to do in the busy streets anyway?"

_If only you knew!_

Annie answered another phone call. "Mr. Walton? Yes, I'm sure…. Let me check, please hold."

She set Perry down and went into the next office. He considered making another break for it, but the window gave him an idea, so he waddled in after her. He made sure she was talking to her co-worker, then clicked his watch, putting a finger to his bill. Luckily Monogram got the idea. "Agent P? I was just about to call you in. What's wrong? Is Doofenshmirtz up to something?"

Perry shook his head and held the watch up to show the evil doctor in his lounge chair.

Monogram shrugged. "Hmm, well, we'll keep an eye on him, but,… for the meantime, it looks like you've got the day off, Agent P. Monogram out."

Perry let out the breath he'd been holding. He really was on vacation now, and Annie didn't suspect a thing.

She scooped him up again. "Lost track of you for a second there." She rubbed her nose to his bill to let him know she was glad he hadn't run off again.

Perry was torn between a desire to snap at her, or to just let her pamper him. Something about this situation didn't seem to fit. And Perry meant to find out what it was.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still only own Annie. (well, I guess I own her boss and coworkers, but….)**

** If you see anything else that needs editing, by all means, let me know. I won't cry, I promise! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Quiet Evening

**Chapter 6: A Quiet Evening**

Despite the leave Major Monogram had given him, Perry paced restlessly for the remainder of the day. For one thing Annie's sudden appearance at the elevator still bothered him. But he supposed she could've taken the stairs. The elevator was pretty slow. It was the fact that she might've seen him standing on two legs that really had him worried.

_She's a friend of the family's. If she gets suspicious, or starts asking them questions… I'll be relocated for sure!_

Except for answering phone calls, and running a couple of errands, Annie just sat at he desk, leaning against her hand. So far, she'd apologized for how boring it was, asked him how he'd worked the elevator again, commented that it was a good thing she'd been on the track team and told him a few stories that had him hiding smiles.

As the sun set, she turned her chair to face him. "Well, time to call it a day, Perry. Decide what you want to do yet?"

Perry didn't even bother to chatter. He'd just started to relax a bit, and now they were on the move again.

She stretched. "Well… I guess we'll head home first. It's a bit chilly for a swim today, but we could go for a walk." She picked him up and headed to the car. As they passed the other office, Perry noted that Doof was still sunbathing in the shade. He shook his head as they went into the elevator.

When they got outside, Annie set him in the passenger's seat, and buckled him in. "Well stop at the house, then maybe jog on over to the grocery store to pick up a few things for supper. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said you liked popcorn, so we'll get some of that, and we'll have to pick up some shrimp, and maybe we can find some crayfish…"

Perry sighed; she seemed to be trying to fill the silence. But at least she was talking to him as if she knew he actually understood her.

They parked at the house, and she unbuckled them. Instead of picking him up, she held the door and let him waddle across the seats, and hop out of the car. She tucked her pocketbook under one arm, and locked the doors.

As they walked along, Perry noted that she'd fallen silent yet again. _Hmm, maybe she doesn't talk _all_ the time. _Then again, maybe she just didn't want to talk to a platypus in public. Somehow, he doubted it. He found himself wondering what she was going to start babbling about next.

They walked around the park, to the grocery store, and then back to the house, paper bags in hand. Perry waited while she fumbled with the key, then waddled into the living room. She went to the kitchen, and started putting the groceries away.

Perry cautiously got up on two feet, and started routing around for the remote control. He found in between two cushions on the couch. _Ah ha! Not that this woman seems likely to leave me alone any time soon._

He kept searching. He opened the doors on her television stand, and found stacks of VHS tapes, with pen, marker, crayon, and pencil scrawled labels. _Nothing useful here._

The rest of the living room was just as ordinary. The coffee table had a few magazines and a notepad stacked on it, the side-table had a lamp, a phone, and a Bible. He gave the kitchen another glance, and went upstairs. He went to the office first. There was a computer desk, and a filing cabinet. _Locked., of course. And the computer needs a password. _When nothing else in the room seemed to hint at her identity, he went back to the computer. _Now let's see… Jamison? No… she doesn't have a pet… Spencer Intel? No…_

"Perry?"

He jumped, spinning to face the door, then gave a sigh of relief. She was calling from downstairs. He waddled over to stand at the top step, and chattered.

She smiled. "There you are! C'mon down and get some supper."

He waddled down the steps, and into the kitchen to find three paper plates set out for him. The first had potato and peas, the second had what looked like shrimp, and the third contained his usual diet of worms and insect larvae. Annie was standing there smiling, with her arms crossed, waiting to see which plate he'd chose.

The third was easy enough to rule out, but the first two looked equally appealing. Remembering he was a mindless pet didn't help. A pet would go to whatever food smelled better. That was, actually… the shrimp. He waddled over and shoved the third plate away with his beak before tasting the shrimp. _Not bad._

Annie chuckled as she took the plate and dumped it into the trash can. _Perfect place for it._ She wrote something down on a piece of paper, and set out her own supper.

Perry knew she was still watching when she giggled as he snuck a bite of potato. "People food too, huh? Okay then." She wrote something else down.

Perry sincerely hoped that she'd really give Linda that list. Once he finished, he wandered back into the living room, hopped up onto the couch, and curled up. He could hear Annie doing the dishes in the next room.

Once she finished, she came in a sat down beside him, picking up the remote. A man's voice sounded as the screen warmed up. "Last week, Bill proposed to Barbra only to hear, "I don't love you anymore!…" Perry's eyes popped open, and he lifted his head to see. Sure enough his favorite soap opera was on. He glanced at Annie, who turned the volume up, then set the remote down beside the bowl of popcorn she'd brought in. _Well what are the odds?_

She leaned in to whisper, "Hope you don't mind," eyes still locked on the screen. Perry hesitated for a moment, then climbed onto her lap, giving a chatter as he was rewarded with a offer of popcorn from her outstretched palm.

After the soaps ended, Annie set Perry down, and took the popcorn bowl into the sink. She came back, picked up his bed, and carried it upstairs. He waddled up after her to find her adding a blanket. She smiled. "It's still a bit chilly. Must be the cloud cover."

Perry curled up in his bed with a yawn while she stepped into her closet to change. She came back out and stooped to pet him before going to bed. "Good night, Puddin'."

_Puddin'?_

He chattered. And looked around the room one last time as she knelt by the bed. A fresh wave of homesickness washed over him as he looked around the strange room. He preferred even the coffee table at home to this.

Annie finished praying, and slipped into bed. Before long, her regular breathing told Perry she was out cold. He, however, couldn't sleep. He didn't mind the pet bed in the day; it was fine for naps. But he definitely preferred snuggling under one of his owners arms. _I wonder where they are? _After an hour of restless tossing and turning, he finally gave up, and waddled over to Annie's bed, jumped up, and curled into a ball at the food of it. She might not be an owner, but her rhythmic breathing soon lulled him to sleep.

Perry's eyes blinked open as an telephone rang. The sheets beneath him lurched, knocking him over, and he had just enough time to remember he wasn't supposed to be a trained agent, before an arm caught him mid-air.

Annie pulled him back onto the bed, and stroked his head in apology as she answered the phone with a stifled yawn. "Jamison."

Perry blinked around him. Sometime in the night, he'd somehow moved from the foot of the bed, and ended up perched on her side. She must've rolled to answer the phone. _Well, at least she didn't scream…. She's got pretty good reflexes for a secretary. _

She was saying, "…Alright….yes… I can come in today… it shouldn't be a problem….. Alright then…. No… it's okay…..right." She hit the end button. "Sorry about that, Perry! I thought you'd be in your bed! I forgot what Candace told me." She yawned again. "I thought I'd have the day off, but that was Williams, asking me to switch shifts again."

It was still dark outside. Perry curled back up, closing his eyes.

Annie laughed. She kissed the top of his head, then slid out the other side, pulling the covers up around him. "Alright then. You can just hang out here. I'll leave something out for your breakfast. I should only be gone a couple of hours."

Perry gave a sleepy chatter, and listened as she found day clothes, then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. By the time the water stopped running, he was asleep again.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own anything unoriginal.**

**Special thanks to Radar180, and to NattyMc for their reviews. And thanks to everyone who's still reading this; you guys are all awesome! :D**

**Just for the record, I had a few chapters pre-typed to give me a head start, but I ended up posting twice a day instead of once a week, like I thought I was going too. O.o Oh well! I've got a desk-job so hopefully I can keep this pace up until the story is finished!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Fulltime Agent

**Chapter Seven: Full Time Agent**

A beeping watch woke Perry for the second time that morning. He blinked, then his eyes focused as he activated the video. "Agent P, where are you? We haven't been able to monitor you since yesterday morning when the Flynn-Fletcher family went on their vacation."

Perry went over to the window, and pointed the watch outside. He blinked at the broad daylight, and checked the time. Eight o'clock. _Annie left at four. She'll be back any minute, if she's not already downstairs. Hurry it up Monogram!_

"Oh. Pet sitter, huh. That's tough luck. Remember that it's just as vital to keep your identity a secret…" The deadpan look on Perry's face stopped him. "Right. Of course you know that. Anyway, it's a good thing Doofenshmirtz has stopped causing trouble, because we've got bigger problems right now, and he goes by the name of Ver Bose. Yeah; not making this up...

"Anyway, his usual nemesis refused to thwart him today, so we had to send a substitute. Some trouble came up, and now we need you to go and see what's wrong. We're sending the address to you via video phone. Go out there, see what he's doing, and, if need be, put a stop to it."

Perry let the salute drop the second the hologram blinked out. So much for his vacation. He hurried down the stairs to his pet carrier, and took out his hat. From that, he pulled out his phone. He sighed when he saw how far away it was, and quickly decided to make a stop at his lair first. He opened the door, and left.

**Ver Bose's Headquarters**

Perry's destination was a building even taller than Doof's. It was perched on the side of a cliff, making the most ominous evil layer he'd ever seen.

_Not to mention the most obvious one._

He slipped in through a window to hear what sounded like the end of a very long speech, to a closed cage that was dangling over a steep drop. He wasn't close enough to tell if it was a stand-in, "… and thereby I will soon seize ultimate power over denizens around the globe! I will ultimately establish a dictatorship over first planet, and then the other planets! Despair! Say your final farewells as you plummet, thousands of feet to your doom! Good-bye!"

By now Perry figured there was a good chance this wasn't a stand in. He'd worked his way closer, but he hadn't quite made it when Ver Bose pushed the button that made the bottom of the cage drop out.

_Uh oh._

Perry fired his grapple-hook gun as he leapt off the edge, grabbing the victim's wrist. Her other hand shot out to grab hold of the grapple gun as their eyes met.

"Perry?" _Annie?_

He let her take their weight as it sank in. _My cover's blown. I'll be relocated. I'll never see my family again. _

Annie's face went white as she stared at his hat. She shook off her dazed expression, and started swinging them towards the safety of an open window.

She retracted the hook, then handed the gun back to Perry, pursing her lips together. "Thanks." The both stared at each other for a few minutes, then Perry's head dipped, and he turned away. _Phineas…Ferb… Candace. They'll think I ran away… or worse._

A hand closed over his shoulder as Annie stooped to eye level. "What… what is it, Perry? What's wrong?"

He pushed her hand away angrily. _If you weren't my pet sitter, this wouldn't be a problem._

Maniacal laughter cut off whatever she was about to reply. "I'd, uh, better get back up there."

Perry plodded after her. She hesitated. "Maybe, you'd better stay here."

He crossed his arms. _I really don't have anything to lose right now._

She was clearly torn between her duty as a pet sitter, and the fact he just saved her from plummeting to her doom.

Perry pushed on ahead. _I'm not staying here._ He got to the end of the hall and turned. _Are you coming?_

She sighed and fell into step behind him. They went up the stairs. Perry motioned for her to start sneaking along the left wall. To her credit, she only blinked once before complying.

Perry crept the other way, trying to keep to the shadows along the wall. He glanced at Annie, and saw her stop and pick up a light-weight harness that had been discarded. His mind was racing with possible ways to stay with his family, but, just now, he… they… had a job to do.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I own Annie, Mrs. Spencer, co-worker, and Ver Bose. If you want to kidnap one of them, then take the co-worker. (Especially since I didn't bother to give him a name…) Disney owns the others.**

**This was going to be longer, but… I'm one of those authors who 'just has' to end on certain lines every now and then. (Okay, so it's not that good a line, but I needed to end it there, because I felt it closed the chapter.) **

**Wow I just over-explained that…. **

**Anyway, thanks a million for the reviews, and thanks for reading! (I plan to write more tomorrow, but don't hold me to that.) ;D**


	8. Relocation

**Chapter Eight: Relocation?**

"Hold it right there Bose!" Annie's voice rang out, reverberating off of the walls. She'd picked up one of the many lasers around the room.

The man spun around, his goatee bouncing. "You? Impossible!"

"Hardly. Tell me again why I can't stop you? And just skip to the end this time!"

_She's fought him _before_?_

"You dare tell _VER BOSE_ how to monolog?" The man's thick, French accent carried indignity. "You will never stop me, mademoiselle, for I have created an unstoppable devise! Not even my nemesis, who has so far been victorious in past battles, would be able to thwart me today! You've only done battle with me once! Why would you believe that you have the slightest chance? My devise requires a very specific code word to deactivate itself!"

Annie proved she could pull off sarcasm very well. "I hope it's something a bit more creative than another self-destruct button that's labeled excessively!"

Perry suddenly caught on to his pet sitter's plan. He smiled, and crept to the device the villain had been boasting about, and scanned it.

Bose grabbed a different laser and ducked behind a crate. "Ha! Do you really believe that your intelligence level is so much higher than my intelligence level?"

Annie returned fire. "No, I just think I'm smarter than you."

"That is what I just put into word form moments ago! But you are not the one who will momentarily take control of an entire former planet!"

"Pluto is a moon, Bose! An uninhabited MOON!" She tossed her ray gun at Bose's. knocking his out of his hand.

In the ensuing fight, he managed to proclaim, "But I will be the supreme ruler of it! After I work my way back to earth, taking control of each planet by popular vote, I will have so much power that the planet will have to surrender to me!"

Perry circled the machine. _Wow. And I though Doof was annoying. _He suddenly spied a large red button labeled, "Control mechanism that triggers an impending explosion that will destroy this device."

_Really?_

He pressed it, and raced over to Annie. She knocked a pile of space helmets onto him, and scooped Perry up, running to the window, and leaping out. Perry held onto her neck as she pulled a cord on the harness she now wore, and deployed a hang glider. A faint _**poof**_! from behind them ensured that they'd been successful.

Perry glanced up, but there was no logo. In fact, there was nothing about any of her equipment that suggested what agency she worked for.

_Probably the CIA or something. Great. There's no way to keep this under wraps._

He buried his face into her shoulder, barely managing to keep the tears at bay. A hand reached up to stroke his fur. "What's wrong?"

Annie easily landed the glider beside her car, and pressed a button that folded it back up. Her ever present smile was gone as she held him out to look at his face. He couldn't quite stop the quiver in his bill. "Perry," she said softly, pulling him back into a hug, "I don't know what you're doing here, or what's bothering you, but it'll be okay."

_This isn't my breakfast we're talking about! This is much, much harder to fix. Short of an amnesia ray….. That could work._

"I'm missing something, aren't I?"

_Something painfully obvious!_

She gave up with a sigh, and opened her car door for him. He wiped forming tears away angrily, got in, and buckled himself. She hesitated. "Oh…, um…." she looked around, "How did you get here?"

He shrugged, and waved it off. He hardly ever left by the same means as he came. The agency had always returned everything so far.

She got into the car, and pulled her seat belt on, turning the key. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. They drove back in silence.

As soon as Annie stopped the car, Perry jumped out, and raced down the street. "Perry! Wait!"

He ignored her as he ran home, slipped through the gate, and into his hidden lair. Monogram was on the screen in seconds, and Perry's last hope plummeted. "Ah, Agent P. We were expecting you. Our spy cam at Ver Bose's picked up the whole thing. Unfortunately, your cover has been blown. We've already located a new host family… what's that?"

Perry was pointing frantically to a chair in the corner.

"Oh, the mind wiper. I'm sorry Agent P, but we can't use that on Jamison. It just wouldn't be possible for us to get clearance to wipe her mind…"

Perry took his hat off and threw in down, crossing his arms. _I wont leave my family. I quit._

Monogram shook his head sadly. "I… am sorry about this Agent P, but you know it doesn't work like that. You're our top agent! The OWCA has put a lot of money into your training. You've got to be relocated."

Carl appeared on screen, and slipped a piece of paper onto his hand. Monogram read it. "'Or Jamison could be informed of this branch of…' CARL!"

The intern held his hands up to protect his face. "She made me tell her sir!"

Perry turned as the elevator door opened, and Annie stepped out.

Monogram face palmed. "Great googliy moogliy AJ! How'd you find this place?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm pet sitting for the Flynn-Fletchers, so I know where Perry lives,… I'm an agent, so I have a pass key, and the whole tree-elevator thing is painfully obvious."

"CARL! I told you to close that entrance up! Well, oh for pity's sake, AJ! Now we'll have to relocate you!"

Annie blinked. "How will _that_ solve anything?"

"Uh, well, right. I guess we wont. Go on then."

She stepped forward and put a hand on Perry's shoulder. "Since I now know about the animal agents, relocating Perry won't do any good."

Monogram turned to glare at Carl, "I'm sorry sir! She just called me up and threatened me!" He turned to stare in horror at Annie. "Oops. I mean… I gotta go clean something!"

Perry looked up at Annie, eyes wide and pleading. _Please, reason with them!_

She smiled reassuringly and cleared her throat to get Monogram's attention. "Sir, just think about it! If I know Perry's secret, then isn't it kind of pointless to send him away?"

He turned red, and pulled at his collar. "Er,, well, maybe. And..?."

She spread her hand s out. "And nothing! Perry can stay here. It's not like I'm going to tell the Flynn-Fetchers or anything! And just think how much easier it will be to have a friend of the family's in on the secret."

He sighed, looking from Annie's smile to the small ray of renewed hope in Perry's eyes. He softened as he stared at Agent P, then rubbed his mono-brow, shaking his head. "No. no it won't work. Agent P, we're sending you down to the Richard family in Walcocoa. Get your things together. Your family will be informed that they will never see you again. Monogram out."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah ha! Now I own Annie, Spencer, Ver Bose, the Richards family, **_**and**_** Walcocoa! Unfortunately, Disney still owns all the rest, and no matter how hard we try, none of us can ever own Perry. :'( **

**As always, thank you for your reviews! They help make up for not owning Perry! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Doof's at it Again

**Chapter Nine: Doof's at it Again**

"Wait!"

Annie and Perry stared at the blank screen. Perry hung his head with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Perry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't literally fallen for that dumb trap, we'd be back at my place eating lunch." As she spoke, she typed an access code into the computer. She glanced at Perry's questioning gaze, and answered, "Don't worry. I'm not going to back down that easily."

The back of Monogram's head appeared on the screen. "…but I love nachos, so…"

Carl interrupted. "Uh… sir, you're on again."

He turned around. "AJ! Agent P, are you going to let her get away with that?"

Perry nodded.

Monogram put his hands on his hips. "Oh! I see how it is!"

"Sir!" Annie had her arms crossed like a stubborn child.

Monogram sighed. "Yes?"

"You can't relocate Perry."

"We've been over this, AJ! Unless you have any other idea, then we have to…

Annie shrugged. "I can always quit. That's better then relocating Perry."

"You can't quit!"

A nasally voice called. "Actually, she can sir."

"Quiet Carl! You've done quite enough!"

He scowled. "I don't care what the technicalities are, You can't quit, so don't you start threatening me young lady! You will not quit, and that's that!"

She was frowning. "Sir, none of this has made any sense. You're just making this up as you go along, aren't you?"

"What? No! No, I'm not! You see Carl! This is why I prefer agents that don't talk!"

Perry held his breath. _Did she just call Major Monogram out?_

"Look, just give it a trial run. I'll keep watching Perry until his owners come home, his cover will stay intact, and he won't tell them about me either, right Perry?"

Perry nodded. _As if I could without giving my cover away anyway!_

Carl appeared timidly on screen. "Actually sir, that's probably the best option."

Monogram sighed. "I know it is, and I don't like this either, but I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Why sir?"

_Why?_

Monogram shrugged. "I don't know. I just have to do this. It's… kind of weird actually. Right after I sent Agent P to take on Ver Bose, which, by the way, I told you _not_ to send AJ to do, Carl!"

"No you didn't sir!"

"Be quiet Carl! Go wash my socks."

"Yes sir."

Annie sighed. "Sir, right after you sent him…"

"Huh, oh right! Right after I sent him, I just got this inexplicable urge to relocate Perry as far away as I possibly could. Nothing personal Agent P. At least, I don't think it is…."

Annie frowned. "Have you been brainwashed?"

Perry chattered to get their attention, and a purple building appeared on the screen.

Monogram rubbed his chin. "Hmm, Doofenshmirtz huh. No, that can't be it. Now leave me alone!"

She turned to Perry. "You think he's got something to do with this?"

Perry nodded.

"Alright then. We'd better get going," she picked up his hat and set in on his head.

Realization dawned. "Wait! You're... but you…. You're not… you can't be _the_ Agent P?"

_Well, there are a few of us. _His hope returned as he realized there was still a chance.

"You're _the_ unstoppable Agent P? The top agent in the OWCA? Defeater of the Regurgitator? _The_ Agent P that Monogram can't stop talking about?"

Perry shrugged, the blush in his cheeks telling all.

She turned red too. "I uh… hope I didn't keep you from stopping anything important yesterday…"

He shook his head, and reached to shake her hand. Suddenly he frowned, and pointed to the top of her head.

Her eyes shot up. "Wha..? Oh. My hat must be back in the car." She smiled back at him. "But you've probably got a few other questions, huh?"

He nodded.

"Let's get going, and I'll explain on the way. C'mon, my car's out front."

"Well, let's see. Where to start? I was transferred to the OWCA a years ago when I got caught up in someone's evil plan to take over something, it always seems to be the same thing around here. As you can see, Major Monogram and I don't always get along so well. Carl really did just debrief me, and I'm only just realizing how crazy you must think I am…."

She scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry about the blathering."

He shook his head and gave her a thumbs up. It might've been the fact that she was trying to keep him with his family, but he suddenly didn't care if she babbled or not.

She smiled. "Thanks. Hmm, what else? The desk job's _my_ cover, courtesy of the OWCA…. What?"

Perry was pointing.

"Here? Wow…" They went in though the main door, and up the elevator. Annie bent to pick the lock, but Perry knocked on the door. He handed Annie a piece of paper, and stood back.

Doof opened the door as Annie read the slip out loud. "Re-locate-inator?"

"What? Oh… it's you… Perry the platypus, what are you doing here? Do you need a relocateinnator, or does she? If you remember correctly, I'm on vacation… but as soon as I finish that, I'd be only too happy to make a device that sends you a million miles away."

Perry crossed his arms.

"What? The vacation was your idea after all, Perry the platypus!"

Annie shook her head. "No. We're here because of the machine you already built."

He glanced at her, then turned back to Perry. "What? Is that really why you're here? I'm not up to anything, really! Come on in, I'll show you!"

Both agents stepped in, wary of a trap, but none sprung.

Doof gestured. "You see, nothing! I really am taking that vacation!"

Perry walked over to an obvious devise and pulled a sheet off of it.

"Oh, that? No, that's just a get-rid-of inator that I built in my spare time. I have even more of that now, Perry the platypus. And I still have a lot bananas, if you want any. They're going fast though, this baby runs on banana mush."

Annie walked over to it. "Has this been fired recently?"

Again, Doof addressed the platypus. "Only once. It had nothing to do with you, by the way. I just thought I would make a device that makes someone take the thing that's most important to them, and put it somewhere where it will do no good. See, like, some fat guy could get hit, and he'll be all like, hey, I should put my remote control on the moon! Or a teenager would put her cell phone in the trash compactor. See! It's so evil! I only tried to test it on norm, but it kind of went through him… and what are you doing?"

Annie stated calmly. "He's reversing the beam. You _did_ hit someone."

"I did? Well why didn't you just say so, Perry the platypus? Go right ahead and fix it, like I said, I wasn't trying to do evil anyway. I'm just sorry you had to come over here at all. I mean, it is your vacation too, after all."

Annie bent down and whispered. "This is your nemesis?"

Perry nodded as he triggered the device again.

Doof was taking three bananas from the pile. "Incidentally, who is this, Perry the platypus? Did the agency finally give you a translator? I mean, it's kind of late for that! I've already learned to read you anyway!"

Perry shook his head.

"Oh she's not? Who is she then?"

"I'm…" She stopped as Perry took his hat and spun in up onto her head.

"She's an agent too? They sent two agents down here to thwart me for a mistake I made on my vacation? As if you weren't bad enough! And she's all, like interrupty, and talky, and stuff. Well, I guess that's just how things are sometimes." He turned back to Perry. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Annie pointed. "He's right there!"

"No…seriously, where…"

Perry rolled his eyes and held his hand out for his hat. Annie gave it to him taking a step back from Doof.

Doof's eyes lit up when Perry put his hat back on "Oh _there_ you are! Don't worry, I found him. Hey, Perry the platypus, does she have a name, or what?"

Perry looked at Annie. She shrugged. "AJ."

Doof crossed his arms. "Your name is two letters? Or is it all like, A, y, e, J, a, y, or something."

She put a hand on her hip. "_Your _name shortens to Doof."

"Hey! No one calls me that! Do they, Perry the platypus! You don't think of me that way, do you?"

Perry shrugged and forced a smile.

Doof scowled. "What? You do… oh that's just fine! Well… you fixed your little problem, and now you can just go."

As they headed back to the car, Annie asked. "But… why doesn't he recognize you without the hat?"

Perry just shook his head.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still don't own Perry or the others, minus mine. (Except I'm really starting to think about disowning that co-worker.) : )**

**That last chapter was a really hard one to follow up. I had to re-write it a few times to get it going back in the right direction. I'm still not sure that it is. **

**I did save one rough draft, however, that I might post later, as a deleted scene. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. A New Mission

**Chapter Ten: A New Mission**

Once they were in the car, the radio beeped. Annie pressed a button under the dash, and Carl appeared, looking worried. "Agent X! You've just got to find Agent P! Something's come up, and it can't wait until he gets to his new home. I already sent the information to your home computer… hurry!"

Agent P gave up trying to get his attention, and opened her glove compartment. Her hat fell out, and he picked it up.

"But Carl!" Her eyes darted from the road, to the radio, and back, as she clicked the button repeatedly.

Perry chattered, making her glance over at him, then waved the agent I.D. he'd found in the hat.

She shrugged. "Carl thought I should be called X, for experimental agent. He still uses it whenever Monogram isn't around. Come to think of it, I'm still not sure if AJ is short for Annie Jamison, or Agent J. How bout you? Is P short for platypus, or Perry?"

The semi-aquatic mammal shrugged back. _Who came up with this naming system anyway?_

Annie pulled up in front of her house. She opened her door, and held it as Perry slipped his hat off, and jumped out on all fours. She unlocked let him in through the front door, then closed it, giving him a thumbs up. "In case the neighbors are watching… good thinking."

He put his hat back on with a smile. _I've only been doing it my whole life._

He chirped his reply and waited for her to take the lead. Sure enough, she went straight upstairs to her computer. She motioned for him to take the chair, and started typing. "My quick access code is "Annie 1 miss me?" and my security clearance is the same as my Agent I.D. code; just in case you ever need it."

_That could be useful._ He nodded his thanks absentmindedly; he was worried that Carl seemed to think he was still being relocated.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen, reading a report. "AJ, there've been some random thefts over the city, and so far, we can't pin them on any one villain. We sent you a list. We can't be sure who's behind this, but we're giving you the heads up.

"More importantly though, I was watching "Ducky Mo-mo" when I realized that I'd made a terrible mistake! You have to locate Agent P before he…" he finally looked up, "…. Agent P! Thank goodness you haven't left yet! My apologies Agent, P, I, don't know what came over me. As long as you can keep this a secret, AJ, I guess his cover really isn't blown."

"As for the thefts, if anything else crops up, you two will work together and find out who is behind all this, and if necessary, put a stop to it. Monogram out."

Annie heaved a sigh of relief as Perry leapt out of his chair and into her arms. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

She hugged him back, then set him in the chair again. "Well, now that that's resolved, and since we can't get started without more information, I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

Perry nodded, and followed her down to the kitchen. "Warmed up macaroni and cheese okay?"

He chattered his response, standing awkwardly beside his food bowl. _Well, this is awkward._

Annie didn't seem to agree. She put the bowl through the microwave, then turned and got two place settings out, and set them on the table.

He took a step, then stopped. _She can't really mean for me too…_

She got out a pitcher of lemon aid and set it down with the macaroni before sliding into a chair. She looked up at him, and pushed another chair out with her foot while she started dishing out the food. "It's alright Perry… unless, you'd rather eat on the floor…"

He shrugged, and climbed into the chair, chattering his thanks. He returned her smile. _A pet sitter that knows my identity… this could get interesting!_

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Ducky Mo Mo either, and I can't say I'm too upset about it. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**(Reply to NattyMc: Exactly! Or at least he seems to be to me... ;D But that's what I was going for! )**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving! **


	11. Plots, Popcorn, and Petsitting

**Chapter Eleven: Plots, Popcorn, and Pet-sitting**

Annie had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She and Perry were watching various clips of his mission with Doofenshmirtz that Carl had arranged. Even Perry's chatter sounded like more of a chuckle at the sight of Doof getting thwarted over, and over, and over again.

The phone rang, send them both scrambling for the remote control, spilling some of the popcorn out of the bowl between them. As Perry paused the DVD, Annie tried to catch her breath, and picked up the phone from the stand beside her. "Jamison…. Well hello Phineas!" she pressed a button and put it on speaker phone.

Perry scrambled onto her lap as his owner's voice filled the now quiet room. "I just wanted to check on Perry. I know you said he was doing alright last night, but…"

Annie assured him. "That's fine. I was just about to call you."

Phineas asked. "Did he sleep okay? Has he been too much trouble? Oh, and Ferb wants to know if he's eating alright."

"Yes to the first, and the last. I found a couple different things he seems to like that agree with his stomach. And of course he hasn't been too much trouble! He's been just as sweet as he can be, and it's nice having him here." She petted the top of his head and winked. "He's been a real life saver."

At the chatter that followed, Phineas exclaimed. "Oh, there you are, Perry! Do you miss us boy? We sure miss you. You just be on your best behavior, and we'll all be home in no time!"

"What've you all been up to?"

Phineas's voice held just as much enthusiasm as always. "Oh lots of stuff! The gangs been a big help back home, and we've already gotten a couple of projects done…. Oops, Candace wants to use the phone. Thanks again for taking care of Perry, Miss Jamison."

She laughed. "I told you Phineas; it's Annie. And he's no trouble at all. You have fun now."

"Oh we will! Bye!"

The line went dead on the other end as Candace, presumably, snatched it away. Perry felt homesickness gnawing away at his stomach.

Annie reached to rub his chin too. "Like Phineas said, you'll be back with them before you know it!" … "You, _do_, really like being patted, right? It's not an undercover thing?"

Perry nodded, gave a reassuring chatter, then dove back into his seat for the remote.

Annie reached for a handful of popcorn, knocking some out onto the couch beside Perry. With a mischievous grin, he threw it at her.

She covered her face and laughed, "Perry!" before chucking her handful back at him.

He flipped out of the way, and grinned back at her, returning fire.

She jumped out of her seat and pushed the lamp stand out of the way, taking cover behind the couch arm, while Perry propped up a pillow.

Before long, it was raining popcorn.

"Ahem."

Both pairs of eyes darted to the TV, and the video image of Major Monogram that now stared at them with half of his eyebrow raised. Two agents wiped sheepish smiles off of their faces and jumped to attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your… uh… training exercise…"

Annie cleared her throat uncomfortably, while Perry just rolled his eyes.

_Oh come on! How many people can I have a food fight that isn't life threatening with?_

"But I just wanted to let you know that we'll need you in tomorrow for surveillance duty, AJ."

"Yes sir." She saluted as the screen when back to the freeze frame of Doofenshmirtz getting smacked in the face with Perry's tail. Perry cracked a smile.

Annie looked around the room. "Well, I guess I'll need the vacuum."

Perry looked down as he poked at a piece with his foot. He wasn't sure what to do, until he was bombarded with another handful of popcorn. His head shot up with a smile.

She grinned back. "But it was totally worth it!"

He helped her brush the popcorn from the couch, back into the bowl, then carried it to the garbage while she went for the vacuum cleaner. He still missed his family, but Annie was definitely better than Buford or Baljeet.

**The next morning.**

The first thing Perry noticed was that he wasn't snuggled up under Annie's arm anymore. He blinked around groggily. The blankets had been pulled as straight as possible underneath him. He hopped down from the bed, and went downstairs to find the coffeepot half full, and a note by the place setting on the table.

'Good morning, Perry! You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. I figured a secret agent wouldn't have much trouble fixing his own breakfast. Carl stopped by with your jetpack. It's in the living room. You know where to find me if you need anything. -Annie'

Perry poured a cup of coffee, and got a bowl of cereal. Once he'd finished, he decided to make sure Doof wasn't up to anything.

_Old habits, I suppose._

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

But Doofenshmirtz wasn't there. There was another note on his balcony.

'Perry the Platypus. I'm sorry I missed you, but I'm out spending some quality time with Vanessa. Tell Major Monogram that I am not required to do evil every day, and to chill out! Seriously, tell him. Well, I suppose you can't actually tell him, but… never mind. - Heinz Doofenshmirtz'

_Hmm._ _I guess I might as well make sure everything's secure at the house._

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence**

When Perry got to his lair, the conference light was blinking. He hurried to the computer, and typed in the code.

Monogram was already talking to Annie at work. They both appeared split screen, and glanced at him in acknowledgment.

Monogram was talking. "…But something else has come up. Four of our agents have vanished after going to fight their nemesises, or, is it, nemesi? Anyway…"

Annie corrected. "It's nemeses sir," she shrugged when he glared at her.

From the background, Carl confirmed. "She's right sir."

"Be quiet Carl! It's bad enough that I have to put up with this sort of thing from you!"

Carl insisted. "I _told_ you she should be Agent X sir."

"What, now you want me to fire her?"

"No sir! It's just that you always..."

"How does that hamburger jingle go again? The one with the clown?"

Perry breathed a sigh of relief as Annie interrupted. "The missing agents sir?"

"Oh, of course. The agents, right… We haven't heard anything… not that that's unusual, from Agent T, Agent E, or Agent P… err, Terence Turtle, Eustace the Eagle, and Peter the Panda. Both they, and their nemesises…"

"Nemeses!" Carl corrected. Annie let it go.

Monogram growled at Carl, then turned back to his two top agents. "… have vanished without a trace. You two need to stay on your toes. We can't afford to lose anymore agents. AJ, we'll need the tapes from those buildings I mentioned earlier."

"Yes sir." She saluted, and the screen widened out as Monogram turned to Perry. "As for you, Agent P, there's a strange signal coming from your owners' back yard. We've caught communications bouncing of from it at nine a.m. twelve p.m. and two p.m. every day, from various parts of Danville. You'd better go check it out, and then report back to AJ."

Perry saluted, locked the computer back up and went through the elevator in the back yard. He checked his watch: nine a.m.

A blinking timer over by the garden hose lit up, and the tower from before rose out of the ground.

_I was afraid of that. But this is just one of the boy's projects… what's there to look into? _

He looked over the control panel.

_Record… well, it couldn't hurt. That way, we can monitor it later. _

He typed the information in to send it to Annie's home computer.

He stood in the back yard, thinking of the irony of the situation. _Of course I'd have nothing to do but check something at home when my family's away…_

He glanced over his shoulder. There wasn't anything there, but his instincts were on edge. There was nothing to do… for now. But he could sense trouble brewing, and it would probably rear it's ugly head before the day was over.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own any unoriginal character, and I have no idea what the turtle and eagle are really named. ?**

**Ha ha! Peter the Panda had been captured! That will teach him to fight Perry's nemesis!**

**I'd like to thank everyone again for the positive feedback! :D You're too kind! **

**But there must be something I can improve on; Please, feel free to tell me… you know you want to! **

**As always, thank you for reading this! **


	12. Trouble

Chapter Twelve: Trouble

**Annie's House**

Perry sat at the computer, going over the communications he'd recorded. The tower had lowered itself after a half an hour, and there hadn't been further cause for alarm.

So far, he'd just been listening to Phineas and Ferb's conversation with their friends.

_So that's what they were up too._

Apparently the boys big project for the day was going to be recreating 'Swinter' on a lager scale for some children in Mexico.

Perry chattered wistfully as he listened to Phineas enthusiastic voice explaining all the details. He couldn't wait to go home. He'd had enough of a vacation, (if you could really call it one) and he was more than ready for things to go back to normal.

Suddenly, he picked up on a fainter signal. He quickly isolated it, and upped the feed.

"…is all we need to take control of the economic system!"

What's_ all they need? The signal's too choppy to make out what they said before! Wait! _

There was more, a slow, calculated voice that made Perry's fur prickle answered, "It's not quite all we need. You're forgetting the AWCA agents, and that's never smart."

The first voice answered in a wave of static, "We can take them…. … no one…. ever suspect… We'll be… clear."

A third voice answered, "If that's the case, then how come your nemesis keeps thwarting you? No I agree with Slime. We need to exterminate those little pests. Banded together, we can do it."

Perry turned the feed up to maximum, and waited breathlessly for a reply.

Slime was the one who answered, "I wouldn't trust the lot of you to rid the world of a fly… let alone your nemeses. No. We keep doing it my way."

Voice one crackled, "Which one … your nemesis, boss?"

Slime let out a slow, deep chuckle, "I don't have a nemesis. No one's ever lived long enough."

Perry swallowed. _This is _not_ a typical Danville villain!_

Slime continued, "Our time is running out. Meet my henchmen at the Cola Warehouse at the end of town to retrieve the final ingredient."

The connection cut short.

Perry struggled with a moments indecision. He was supposed to report to Annie… but these creeps could be meeting right now!

He quickly saved the conversation to a file, then ran for his jet-pack.

**Cola Warehouse**

Perry arrived to find four men attempting to get into a storage locker. He let out a gasp of recognition, while he quickly ducked behind a crate and listened.

One voice matched the man's who's connection had been mostly static, "Why don't we have a key?"

The one who answered was the owner of voice three, "My men just got word that the case had been delivered. We needed to get it before it got moved again. Blow the locker if you have to! If we fail, Slime will see to it that we get the same fate as the OWCA agents!"

Perry gritted his teeth. He couldn't afford to wait either. With a flip, he landed behind the four men, letting out a chatter.

Slime had failed to mention that his henchmen would be ninjas.

They immediately whipped out nun chucks, and spun them threateningly. Perry responded by straitening to fighting stance, and motioning, _Bring it on._

As one ninja dove for him, he used him as leverage, leaping off of his shoulders, and up to smack the other with his tail. The two other men were wildly trying to get the locker open while he was occupied, but glancing over to make a note of that was a mistake.

The second ninja recovered too quickly from the blow, and swung his weapon as he was falling, striking Perry to the ground.

The platypus caught himself with one hand, and rubbed his cheek with the other, letting out an irritated chatter. _These guys aren't Doof! I need to focus._

The first ninja swiped at him, and as he ducked out of the way, something caught his eye; the alarm. If he could only trigger that, he could alert the police, and, with any luck, the OWCA as well. He ducked again, and began leading the ninjas to a more opportune spot.

He jumped up onto some crates, and took a small round disk out of his hat. The ninjas knocked the crates out from under him, throwing off his aim as well as his tumbled to the floor, and hit hard.

Shaking his head, he watched as the disk spun harmlessly across the room. Perry pounded a fist into the floor, and leapt to his feet to avoid a hurling nun chuck. The two at the locker had retrieved a crow bar, and his time was running short.

He ducked between the legs of one ninja, straight into a pile of crates, and dove out of the way. The ninja managed to avoid everything but a bottle of soda. As it knocked him out cold, Perry turned to the other ninja, breathing heavily.

_I've got one chance, but I won't be able to defend myself while I take it._

Shaking off the thought, he flipped up, smacked the ninja in the face, then off onto more crates. He turned the cap off from a bottle of soda, then shook it, and pulled the cap off completely, pointing at the ninja.

As the ninja ducked out of the spray, Perry clutched the cap. _Now for the tricky part._ He squinted one eye, and tossed the cap at the alarm button. As he turned to look for the ninja, he was hit hard from behind. He fell to the floor again, too dazed to catch himself.

He pushed himself up weakly to stare at the ninja standing over him, then his arms gave out. A red light was blinking; the two men had given up on the locker, and were fleeing the scene. The ninja bent down to pick up the fallen agent.

__

_Phineas… Ferb…_

Everything went black.

To be continued….

****

**A/N: I don't own anything I didn't make up. I'm not trying to steal anything from anyone.**

**Poor Perry! : ( **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger; I'll try to have the next part up ASAP!**

**As always, thank you for reading this! **


	13. Where's Perry?

Chapter Thirteen: Where's Perry?

**Annie's House**

Annie pushed the door open with her foot. "Hmm. That's odd." she muttered under her breath. "Hey, I'm back, Perry." She took the groceries into the kitchen and started to unpack. She stopped as she took a can out of the bag, and raised an eyebrow at the silence, "Perry?"

Only a familiar faint whir met her ears. "I didn't turn the computer on." She hurried upstairs, searching for the missing monotreme as she went, then sat down at the computer and typed in her password. Her eyes immediately lit on the new file icon marked, _**Urgent**_.

She put on her headphones, listened to the clip, and then left the house running.

**Cola Warehouse**

By the time she got to there, the police had the crime scene tape up. "No."

She hurried to the officer in charge, "Excuse, me, I'm looking for my… um, the platypus that I'm pet sitting has disappeared, and…"

He seemed freakishly well informed, "Hmm, Phineas and Ferb's platypus? Oh he always disappears. I wouldn't worry about it ma'am. But we'll be sure and keep an eye out for the little guy. You'd best skedaddle yourself… it looks like an attempted robbery."

"Attempted?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Whoever it was got away."

She thanked him, and slipped around through the back. She put her agent hat on, and pressed a button on her watch.

"AJ? Something come up?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure, sir. I'm just giving you the heads up. It looks like someone tried another robbery, but Agent P got here in time to stop them."

He nodded, "That's Agent P for you. So why are you checking in?"

She searched the warehouse as she talked, taking in the cracked cartons, and the spilled soda, "That's what I'm not sure about. Have you heard from Agent P?"

"No, no I haven't. At least, not recently."

She took a deep breath , "Oh. … Well, maybe he's just getting back. He doesn't seem to be here."

"He's missing?"

She sighed, "I have to assume so. The police have already put away whatever the thieves were after, so you'll have to get a copy of their report…" she trailed off with a gasp.

"What is it AJ?" Monogram sounded alarmed.

She stooped next to a pile of crates, and carefully picked up a smaller version of the hat she wore. Only this one had Perry's identification in it.

"Sir," she said shakily, "I'm afraid I have to confirm it. Agent P's MIA."

"Missing in action? But how can this be? Agent P is the best of the best! If that's true, then we're up against more than petty thieves. In fact, we'll have to pull you in for a while. We can't afford to lose you too."

She saluted, "With all do respect , sir, I'll stick this one out. I owe Agent P my life. And besides, I'm personally responsible for Perry while his owners are away."

He sighed, "You keep on your toes AJ! There's no telling where they're going to strike next. And… find the little guy soon, okay?"

"Yes sir!" She closed the communication, then looked down at the hat she still held, stroking the brim softly, "Hang in there, Perry." She hurried back to her car; she needed to know what had happened here…

**Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Annie flashed her Agent ID in front of the tree elevator, and ducked inside. She'd already tried her house, but she needed Perry's computer to pull the video feed from the automatic recorder in his hat.

After she'd set up, with Perry's ID badge for an access code, she watched the fight pan out via Perry-cam.

His hat fell off right at the end of the fight, giving a side view of what happened at the end. "Oh Perry…" A tear slipped down her cheek. The little platypus had come to mean a lot to her in the past few days. He was the closest thing she had to a friend.

She put her focus back on the task at hand, and scanned the four men in the video with new resolve. The ninjas, she didn't recognize, but she'd know them if she met them, she was sure of that. The other two men, however, were familiar. They were both members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (The league of villainous evildoers maniacally united for frightening investments in naughtiness)

So this was some new scheme of theirs. And it included exterminating all the OWCA agents. Including Perry.

It was against her better judgment, but there was only one place where she could go for a lead.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated **

Doof opened the door with an irritated sigh, "What is it. Hey… it's you. That weird initial girl that talks too much. What were you letters again?"

She grabbed his wrist, and pinned him against the wall, "Where's Perry!"

He flinched in alarm, "Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second! Are you looking for Perry the platypus? 'Cause he's not here. Like I told him to tell Monogram, chill out already!"

She snapped, "Look, I know L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is behind this. We'll deal with that later. Right now, the important thing is getting Perry back."

His eyes grew even wider than normal, "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. captured Perry the platypus? How dare they! He's my nemesis!"

She scowled, "You're not going to try and tell me that you have nothing to do with this, are you?"

He shook his head, "No really! I don't! Look, I was out with Vanessa, all day. We stopped at a couple of parts stores, and she grumbled at that, but she went along with it after a while…. What's all this about the long annoying acronym's plan? 'Cause if they have something planned, then they went completely behind my back to do it. Who do they think they are anyway?"

She sighed, and released him, "Fine. I must be insane, but… I believe you. Unfortunately, that means my last lead to Perry has vanished.

Doof thought for a moment, "Maybe not. If the L.M. really is up to something, then some of them would be at our headquarters."

"L.M.?"

He groaned, "Oh I was just shortening L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for pity's sake! It doesn't take that long to say, but it takes like, a whole minute to type out. Let's just call it L.M. every once in a while, and leave it at that before we break the forth wall completely."

She stared at him for a minute, then shook her head, "I'm going to ignore that, and ask you where L.M.'s headquarters is located."

He nodded, "Alright! We'll take my hovercraft."

"What? No. You're so not coming with me."

He crossed his arms, "I am to! He's my nemesis! I have a right to help rescue him! I'm coming, and that's that!"

She groaned, "I don't have time for this! Fine! You can come, but we're taking my car, and I have a ray gun and an ejection seat, and I'm not afraid to use either."

He ignored the threat as he followed her down to her vehicle, "Alright. But wouldn't it be faster to use my hovercraft?"

Once they'd buckled themselves in, she pressed a button, converting the wheels into jets, "Where to?"

"Oh. Take a left at that building down there."

To be continued…..

**A/N: Don't own anything anyone else published first. Ect….**

**Alright, so this chapter was sort of a switch, since pretty much everything had been from Perry's POV so far. **

**I hope it helped build Annie's character up a bit. She's been pretty flat so far.**

**Oh, and I'm not 100% sure about the love muffin definition, and I'm too lazy to look it up right now, so don't quote me on that. Feel free to comment on any mistakes you see though!**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! I was beginning to wonder if I should just give up on this story! (Don't worry, I fully intend to see it through to the last chapter!)**

**I should be able to update tomorrow after work, but… we'll see. : )**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Clues

Chapter Fourteen: Clues

**Mexico**

"Hey Ferb, whatcha doin'?"

The green haired boy handed him a chart.

Phineas rubbed his (chin? O.o), "Hmm, so _that's_ what been causing the interference! Someone's been tapping into our signal! No problem. I'll just have one of the gang put that filter we made before we left on, if we need a stronger signal. For right now though, what possible harm could they be doing?"

Ferb shrugged, and took the paper back.

Phineas smiled, "Well, it sure felt good to help all those kids today. I guess Candace had gotten me a _little_ curious as to where all that stuff disappeared to. It's a shame Mom never gets to see it. Oh well. Hey, I'm gonna call and check on Perry!"

He dialed the number, and let the phone ring until the machine picked it up, "You've reached Annie Jamison. I'm afraid I can't come to the phone right this second, but leave a name and number, and I'll get back to you ASAP."

Phineas hung up the phone with a frown, "Oh. I guess she's not home." He brightened, "Maybe she's taking Perry for a walk! I'm sure he'd like any extra attention he can get."

Ferb opened his mouth, but Phineas cut him off, "You're absolutely right! We need to spend more time with Perry when we get back. We've kind of ignored him this summer."

**Unknown Location**

Perry's head swirled as he tried to lift his head.

_Phineas…_

_Ferb._

_I'll never see them again._

His eyes popped open. In danger? No. They were on a vacation with their parents. Candace was safe too.

He heaved a sigh of relief, and let his head fall back. As long as his family was safe, it just didn't matter where he was. Even, if he never saw them again.

_It'd still probably be a good idea to try and get out of here though._

He blinked his eyes open, and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of laboratory. The kind you'd expect to find an evil scientist in. Well, a real evil scientist anyway.

He was bound in iron shackles that closed cruelly tight around his wrists. No hope of slipping out of _those_. The concrete slab he was lying on wasn't exactly comfortable either. Definitely not a good thing in any laboratory.

_The ninjas. The scientists from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N._ Did they get away with whatever had been in that locker? He didn't think so, but the whole thing was so fuzzy…

The only thing he was truly sure of was that he had a massive headache.

_That probably has something to do with that glaring light over me. I fought hard, but I shouldn't feel this weak… How long have I been out?_

But his only answer was the surrounding silence of the lab.

**L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.** **Headquarters**

Annie carefully slid open a window, and slipped inside. She tiptoed down the hall and peered around the corner, he secret agent senses picking up on footsteps.

An unnecessarily voice loud behind her asked, "How come this is only evil when a bad guy does it?"

She whispered, "The name of your little club makes it a bit easier for us to get a search warrant."

"Oh. SO what's the plan?"

She snapped back, sotto voce, "The _plan_, was for you to wait back there in the car."

He whined, "I didn't want to! Besides, I know this place like my own basement! We'll be able to find Perry the platypus faster if I'm here."

She was disturbed by how quickly he'd learned that she'd break her own rules to help Perry. Or had he?

"Why do you even want to find him? I though he was your nemesis?"

He crossed his arms, "Well of course he is! What kind of evil villain would I be, if I can't even finish off my own nemesis? Huh? You ever think about that, M. C."

"M.C.?"

"Miss Chatty! I still can't remember your letters, and you wont tell me again, so I made up more for you. At least mine stand for something!"

She rolled her eyes, "AJ. Now do you wanna stand here and argue about it, or do you wanna help Perry?"

He scowled, "Of course I don't want to _help_ him! He's my nemesis, for badness' sake! It's not like I care is anything bad has happened to him. I just want to be the one to do it, that's all."

She kept going, "So now your saying that I have to bring you along, so that we can find Perry, and then you can hurt him?"

"What kind of a monster do you think I am? I though we were here to rescue Perry the platypus!"

She sighed, "I don't know how Perry puts up with you!"

He stuck his tongue out at her back, then raced past her excitedly, "Oh, oh! Look! This is the S.L.O.L.M. 's office!"

"The slolm?"

He sighed pityingly, "The Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Duh."

She crossed her arms, "According to my agent report, you were up for that position. So Rodney won?"

He shook his head, "No, while we were fighting over the prize, another villain came forward, and took it in a manner so evil, he was a sure win for the rematch. He called himself Slime; how evil is that? He's been pretty quiet up to now, plotting silently, and evilly in the sidelines…"

She was finished picking the lock, "I get the picture."

He cautioned, "Be careful…"

She stepped in, and was immediately engulfed in a net.

He strutted in, "I warned you! No self respecting villain doesn't have a few traps up their sleeves! All the best ones have two or three… uh oh."

As he finished, a cage dropped over him, and then the room was filled with laser beams.

**Unknown Location**

Perry's mind raced in a million different directions. He couldn't focus. It was too hard just to stay awake.

_I've got to get away from this light. It's draining my strength. I'm.. so… tired…_

His eyes closed, then he forced them open._ No! I can't quit now. I've got to get out of here!_

A door opened, and the man with the evil voice stepped in, "Well, what do we have here? Still awake, Agent P? My, my, my! You are tougher than the rest."

Perry blinked.

Slime chuckled, "Oh yes. I know who you are. I make it a business to know all I can about the people I am trying to eliminate. I know all about your little OWCA. And about you. I know you're the best agent. I know how you sacrificed yourself to complete your mission. I know your friend AJ is second best. I know everything about you… Perry."

Perry struggled.

His laugh was even more evil this time, "Yes. I know about _them_ too. The Flynn-Fletchers. Your biggest weakness."

Hearing that was even more draining that the light beam. _You've got me. I'll do anything to protect them. What do you want?_

Slime read the panic on his face, "Don't worry. I don't want you to join our side. I just wanted you to know that they're as doomed as your pathetic OWCA."

_No! Please! If you hurt them, I'll…_

Slime went to a control panel, and turned a dial, making the beam brighter, "Goodbye Agent P."

His evil laughter was the last thing Perry heard, as he slipped into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

**L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Headquarters**

Annie had freed herself, and slipped through the laser beams, and was now going through Slimes desk.

Doofenshmirtz was still in his cage, with his arms crossed, "Are you going to get me out of here or not?"

She opened a drawer, "When I'm done... Aha! There's a hidden level to L.M. headquarters. Why, it's right underneath us!"

Doof's cried, "What? Let me see! Let me see!"

As he jumped up and down, a trap door underneath him gave way, and he slid down a chute.

Annie hurried to a release switch, then stepped into the chute as well. When she got to the bottom, she braced against the walls, slowing herself. She grabbed onto the edge of the tube, and swung herself down away from the new trap underneath. She released Doof, and motioned for him to follow her, "This looks like a lab. Come on."

**To be continued….**

**A/N: As you know, I am not affiliated with Disney, and so I am only writing this because I enjoy doing so.**

**I'm sorry about the slow update, but Christmas is coming up and I have a job, so everything's pretty busy right now. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I has been brought to my attention that I've been misspelling Doofenshmirtz. Sorry about that! I think I've got them fixed now, but please let me know!**

**Thanks again for pointing that out PhineasandFerbFan114! I hope you don't mind if I recommend your story, ****Doof's Forgotten Inators** **Definitely worth looking into guys!**

**And thanks for reading everyone!**


	15. Oh! There You Are Perry

Chapter Fifteen: Oh, There You are Perry!

After searching all the other rooms, and turning up empty handed, Doof and Annie opened the door to the last room in the hallway. It was the only door into the lab.

Annie ran forward, "Perry! Quick, pull that switch!"

Doof tripped over himself as he scrambled to obey, then hurried over to them, "Is he okay?"

She stroked the teal fur, "I don't know. Here, help me get these shackles off from him."

Doof complied, finding the switch that popped them open.

Annie gather him into her arms as she checked for a pulse "Oh Perry, what did they do you?"

Doof clenched his fists, "And who are they, anyway? Well it doesn't matter, because they are going to pay for this!"

Annie's eyes locked with his in silent agreement. It seemed Perry was even his nemesis's friend.

Doof peered down at him, "Is he…?"

Annie shook her head, "Whatever that thing did to him, he's still got a pulse… albeit a weak one."

Doof nodded, "Good. Uh… cause I still want to destroy him myself…"

She started back towards the elevator they'd found earlier, "Yeah. Sure, Doc."

He twiddled his thumbs as he followed her, "No, it's true! … and besides! Tying him down under some sort of energy draining ray like that… that's just inhumane! Not that you're going to repeat any of this stuff to him, right? I seem to have trouble remembering you can talk… hah ha."

As soon as the elevator stopped, they shot through the door, and down the hall. Three ninjas blocked their way.

Annie stopped short. After a second's hesitation, she handed Perry to Doofenshmirtz, and moved to a fighting stance, "Get to the car."

Doof hesitated, until the ninjas whipped out their nun chucks, "We'll wait!" He hurried back down the hall to the rear exit, "In hindsight, we probably should of come this way first."

He glared down at Perry's unconscious form, and protested, "What? Like you didn't make any mistakes! You were the reason we went in there in the first place, Perry the captured-pus! Don't judge me! This is awkward enough as it is."

He swung the car door opened, and set Perry in the seat, then started to climb in, "Wait a second! Why didn't I think of that earlier! You wait here!"

**Meanwhile….**

Annie had gone immediately into offence, in order to give Doof the chance to escape. It was three to one, but these ninjas didn't seem to be as experienced as the ones who had fought Perry. She'd already managed to disarm two of them, and a precisely timed kick knocked one of them into the wall.

She turned smugly to the remaining two ninjas, and reset her stance. She preferred defense, but every agent knew that sometimes a good offence was the only defense open to you.

On the other hand, switching it up in the middle was always an advantage, and if she could dodge enough blows, these two might beat themselves up for her.

She changed her mind at the last second, and turned her dodge into another kick, "Sorry boys! I don't have time to play right now."

The ninja recovered, and swung his weapon at her while the other flipped back, and hit the alarm button.

"Cheater." Annie muttered under her breath. Out loud she said, "Okay, fine! You call in about twelve more guys, and it might be a fair fight!" She punctuated the statement by disarming the third ninja.

"Hey!"

The all turned to see Doof running towards them. He pulled a ray gun out of nowhere and shot the door with it. It immediately iced over. Annie flipped to kick both of the distracted ninjas, then turned and ran, pulling Doof along with her.

He explained proudly, "It's a freeze-ray-inator! I was working on it this morning!"

As they made it back to the car, Annie stared at the weakened platypus, "I'm probably going to regret this… but you'd better drive." She picked Perry up, and slid into the passengers seat, cradling him in her lap.

"Well, there's a little back-story issue with my license…"

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." They pulled their seat belts on, and he stepped on the gas, "Well this is a switch! Where are we going?"

She groaned, "Nowhere! You didn't turn the key!"

Doof grinned sheepishly, "He, he, he… oops."

She tried to ignore his choppy driving, "Perry? You with us?"

His eyes remained shut, but he gave a slow nod.

Her eyes brightened, but she kept her soothing tone the same, "Good boy! You just relax, and try to focus. Everything's going to be just fine."

His eyes opened a little, and he tried to peer around, dazed and giving no sign of recognizing either of them. His head drooped again.

She turned , "Doof, do you have any idea what that thing did, or what side affects is might have?"

He snapped, "It's Doctor Doofenshmirtz! And I'm trying to drive here!" his voice lowered as he glanced down at his nemesis, "Sorry Perry the platypus. I didn't mean to shout. Uh, where are we going?"

She glanced in the rearview, "Just loose those goons that are following us."

Doof nodded, then backtracked to her question, "I don't know what it was. It's looked like an energy drainer. I can't predict the side effects of half the stuff _I_ build. He should be okay once he gets his strength back though. If you're not going to tell me where to go…"

She sighed, "Uh, your place. We need to drop you off anyway."

"Okay. Can I just drop myself off at the store then? I need to pick up a few things and I can walk back."

She nodded, "Fine."

He stopped in front of the general store, and climbed out, "Well, good luck M.C., uh, I mean, AJ. And as for you, Perry the platypus, I expect you to come bursting in through my wall, or door, or ceiling next time we meet, and have things go right back to normal, you hear?"

Perry gave no sign that he'd heard.

Doof's face drooped, "He… he looks so helpless…"

Annie put her hand on his shoulder, "He'll pull through. He's a lot tough than he looks."

Doof rubbed his nose thoughtfully, "Don't I know it!"

She shifted her weight, "Look… about what happened back there… I owe you one. Thanks. For an evil villain, you're an okay guy."

He shrugged, "Eh, what ya gonna do?"

"I probably wouldn't have found Perry in time without your help."

He leaned on the door, "Well, he's come back into my exploding building for me a couple of times. I have a feeling he would've tried to help me too."

She crossed her arms, "Now that your fighting L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., he'll probably get the chance."

Doof paled, "I… oh great! Now I've got people trying to thwart me on both sides, and my nemesis is taking a cat nap!"

She took a piece of paper out of her visor, and scribbled her cell phone number down, "Well, like I said; I owe you. If you need help, you should be able to reach me at this number."

He took it and put it in his pocket, then shook her hand, "And my number is Danville area code, E, V, I, L. In case he goes missing again or something. That way, you wont have to come slam me up against my wall!"

To be continued….

**A/N:** **Don't own anybody or anyplace that I didn't make up… **

**Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for being patient with me. Remember, if it starts going downhill again, it's your job to set me straight! ; )**

**Oh, and sorry, no pairing between Doof and Annie intended either. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all awesome! :D**

**And thanks for reading; I know it was a pretty boring story up until the first ninja fight, but thanks for staying with me! **


	16. Family Matters

Chapter sixteen: Family Matters

**Familiar Location**

Perry woke up to footsteps on carpeted stairs. He was wrapped in softness.

_This isn't the lab…_

"Perry?"

He worked up the strength to open his eyes. Annie's welcome face had a reassuring smile on it.

He chattered a weak greeting. At the sound, Annie gently stroked his head, "I've been so worried about you!"

Perry blinked around her room, relief flooding through him, but, for some reason, he couldn't relax.

_Something's wrong. I need to be somewhere. Its more important than anything in the world…_

"You need to keep your strength up. The OWCA's doctor has already been checked in on you. He's said you just need to get that energy back." She offered him a spoonful of something that smelled fantastic. He felt like he hadn't eaten for a month.

_Why can't I remember?_

Annie frowned as he pulled away from the clam chowder, "Do you want something else?"

He shook his head a little, he was too sore for much movement.

_I've got to remember. I almost do… I'm just so tired._

Annie put the spoon to his beak and coaxed, "You'll feel better once you eat something."

He swallowed it, and her smile returned, "That's it! Just a little at a time… Good boy!"

_I'm glad you're here. I really am… just, please stop talking… I can't focus…It has something to do with my family. _

Despite his protests, her soothing voice was working wonders on his nerves.

_We're going to beat Slime. Everything's going to be okay. It just has to!_

He choked on the last spoonful.

_Slime! He's going to do something to my family!_

Annie helped him sit up, "Are you okay?"

N_ever mind me! My family's in danger! We've got to stop him, Annie!_

"What is it?"

He pointed across the room to his hat.

Her brow creased… "The other agents? They weren't there…" she trailed off as she read the look on his face.

_No!_

He crossed his eyes, and chattered.

"Phineas and Ferb?"

Hope lit his eyes as understanding lit hers.

He pointed to his wrists, then the lamp beside the bed.

"They're in trouble because of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?"

He nodded vigorously, ignoring the way it made his head spin. _She understands! Maybe it's not too late to help them!_

She quickly reached for the phone, and dialed the number. Perry didn't realize he was holding his breath, until Phineas answered.

"Hello?"

They both let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Phineas, this is Annie. Just checking in. How are things there?"

Perry was amazed by how calm she sounded. Then again, these weren't her owners.

Phineas never tired of explaining his daily achievements, not even late at night. Perry glanced at the clock. Even if it was the same day, he'd been out for quite a while.

He forced his attention back to the phone as Annie spoke, "Well that sounds like fun!… What?… Oh!"

She bit her lip and glanced worriedly at him, "Well, that must've been right after Perry wandered away. I know you said not to worry, but I went to look for him anyway… Yes, he's back now."

Perry chattered reassuringly.

He must've sounded as weak as he felt, because Annie answered Phineas, "…Oh, he's just tired from whatever he was up to…. Alright, well, we'll talk to you later, Phineas."

She hung up, and turned back to Perry, "Alright… I'm going to go report these developments to Monogram. You just rest. If there is something going on, you're going to need your strength back up." She went into the office.

As much as he wanted to get to Phineas and Ferb, and see for himself they were alright, he knew Annie had a point. He'd just heard Phineas on the phone, and he wasn't in danger right this minute. If, hopefully not when, that dreaded moment ever came, he needed to be ready to defend his family with everything he had.

"Sir, you can't do that!" Annie's shocked voice snapped him back to the present.

She came in as Perry's watch lit up. He blinked at her, then down at it, "Sorry agent P, but we came close enough to losing you as it is. Besides, if either you or AJ get too close to the Flynn-Fletchers, then whoever's it was cover would be blown. You're both off the case."

Perry chattered a protest, but the watch blinked out. He looked up at Annie.

She nodded, "Right. Monogram is wrong about this one. Their lives are more important than our covers. Besides… I'm way over due for vacation time."

Perry grinned.

Annie smiled back, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll go get some things together."

Perry leaned back against the pillow. _Sorry Major Monogram, but my family comes first. _

As he tried to fall asleep, the phone rang. He glanced over at the on by the bed, and decided it wasn't the one ringing. He moved a blanked over, and picked up Annie's cell phone. He blinked as he recognized the caller id, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello. Hello? Is anyone there?"

Perry chattered.

"A platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes, wondering how he was supposed to put his hat on ever the phone.

"Wait… you sound familiar…. Do I know you?"

He chattered again. _How did you get this number? And why am I getting flashbacks of you and Annie rescuing me in a high speed car chase?_

Doof sighed, "Is this even the right number? I was calling to check on my nemesis, who is a secret Agent platypus, who sounds like you. What are the odds, huh?"

Perry's chatter was decidedly more irritated.

"What, you _are_ Perry the platypus? Really? And you're able to answer the phone? That's terrific! I mean… oh great, now you're going to be able to thwart me again… but not great as in Yay, great, or anything, but like, sarcastically… great…

"Are you scowling at me? …. …. You know, this is a lot easier when we're not on the phone… Yeah. This is one of those times where a translator might actually come in handy. Is she around?"

Perry picked up the discarded spoon, and tossed it down the steps.

Annie came running, "Something wrong? Oh." she took the phone, "Hello? Dr. D? Why are you calling?"

To be continued…

**A/N: I own original stuff, nothing else. (Well, I have a lot of unoriginal stuff, like Perry merchandise, but… you know what I mean.)**

**Sorry.. It's late. **

**Thank for taking the time to review! You are still awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. A Dawning New Day

**Chapter Seventeen: A Dawning New Day**

Perry listed to Annie's side of the phone conversation with no small amount of confusion.

_L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is after Doof?_

All of a sudden, the evil scientist let out a yell that even Perry could hear, nearly causing Annie to drop the phone, "Ah ha! I've done it!"

Annie switched ears, snapping her fingers to make sure she could still hear out of the other one, 'Did what, exactly?"

There was a loud crash below them, and Doof's voice came from downstairs as well as over the phone, "I built one of those Locate-the-person-on-the-other-end-of-the-phone-innators!"

Annie groaned, and clapped the phone shut, "Up here, Doc."

He raced up the stairs, and Perry pointed at his hat. She grabbed it and tossed it to him just as Doof came in, "Oh there you are! Nice place… sorry about the door… I'm getting pretty good at patching those, ah! Perry the platypus… you look awful! And by awful of course I mean…, completely awful…." he put his hands on his hips and scowled at Annie, "Have you been feeding him?"

Annie rubbed at her temple, "Look, I know I said I'd help out… but, something's come up. Perry and I are going on a rescue mission."

She didn't see Perry waving his hands frantically in warning until the words had left her mouth. She tugged at her shirt collar as the semi-aquatic mammal face-palmed.

Doof just shrugged, "Great! I'll come too. Since I'm against L.M. for being against me, we're all on the same side right?"

_I can't let you near my family!_

Annie shook her head, "You can stay here… I guess. My cover's officially blown anyway."

Perry's face fell, and Doof cleared his throat, "Oh… sorry about that… hey… is this where you live too, Perry the platypus?"

Perry shook his head, giving him a warning glare. _Drop it._

"Okay, okay, Perry the grumpy-puss… have I used that? Never mind… you've got to let me come! I can't fight him!" he pointed at Perry, "How's a guy like me supposed to fight ninja warriors? Please! You owe me! Besides…. I… could… be useful to you! Remember my freeze-ray-innator? Well I can make other things that work… if someone around here doesn't decide to blow them up, or drop them from a skyscraper!"

Annie bit her lip at that. She pointed to the door, "We'll talk about it. Go… fix the door. You'll be sleeping on the couch, and you wouldn't want a big gaping hole in the wall."

Doof paled, and hurried downstairs.

Perry studied Annie. _What are you up to?_

"Perry, I know it's risky… but he's got a point. We don't have the agency to back us on this one, and we might need special gear. Besides… we can't just leave him here."

_I would before I let him near my family._ Doof's pathetic face came to mind. _Oh… all right! But he doesn't get near anyone!_ He gave a nod.

She sat down, "Don't worry. He doesn't have to know anything about our mission. We'll make he stays away from you-know-who." She patted his head while rubbing his chin, "Now get some sleep."

He let out an almost contented chatter.

"Aw, poor Perry! I'm sorry, it's just a little harder to think of you as a pet when I know you're a better secret agent than I am." She cocked her head thoughtfully, "But that's more important to you, isn't it? Being a part of a family."

He nodded.

She gave him a smile and stood up, "Well… I'd better go make sure our house guest doesn't break anything else. I'll set the alarm for an early start."

Perry watched her go, then closed his eyes, trying to sleep despite the feelings of anxiety and excitement that swirled in his chest. _As long as we can get there before Slime, we'll be able to stop him._

He must have been successful because the next thing her knew, Annie was gently shaking him awake, "We'll be leaving soon. How're you feeling?"

He yawned, and gave her a thumbs up. As she went to get out of her pajama's, he stretched, and then carefully tested his legs. He was still shaky, but, considering all he'd been through, it was a pretty quick recovery. He hopped down from the bed.

"Perry!" She came out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and scolded, "Don't over do it!"

He shrugged sheepishly, picked his hat up from the nightstand, and fixed it on his head.

"Alright Agent P, lets get something to eat."

He realized with a start that the words sounded strange coming from her. Even after she'd found out that he was an agent, (and apparently one she'd been a fan of for some time) he'd still been Perry to her.

_Of course, she did stop calling me…_

"You coming Puddin'?"

_Never mind._ He nodded with an amused smile.

She unlocked the door, and led the way downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen doorway, and winked at Perry, "I'll let you wake him up."

He put his hand up to stop a chuckle; Doof was snoring loudly, sprawled out on the couch upside down, with the top of his head on the floor.

Perry strolled over, and poked him in the nose.

The scientist groaned, and forced his eyes open, "You're early." He blinked, "And you're on the ceiling…. Wait!"

Perry dove out of the way as Doof tumbled to his stomach. He looked up at his nemesis, "That's better. Oh my head…. You know, M.C., you're couch is very uncomfortable."

Her voice came from the kitchen, "Used that way, I imagine it would be Doof."

He stood, brushed himself off, then clenched his fists to his sides and howled, "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

Her nonchalant voice sounded from the kitchen, "Mine's AJ."

He turned his scowl to Perry when the chortle finally broke loose, "Really Perry the platypus, really? Who's side are you on anyway?"

Perry strutted into the kitchen.

Doof called after him, "Well, I guess that makes sense, since you are both agents and I'm evil… but… I'm still wounded! Curse you Perry the platypus!"

She poked her head out, "You want breakfast or not?"

He crossed his arms and came into the kitchen, sticking his tongue out at her, "You may not be a nemesis, but I still strongly dislike you!"

She sat down, "As mutual as the feeling is, you'd still better behave civilly, or we're going to drop you off in a nice, safe OWCA cell."

He looked over at Perry, who nodded, "Oh… fine! But it's against my badder nature."

Annie groaned while Perry rolled his eyes. Both humans spoke at once, voicing Perry's thought,

"It's going to be a long trip."

_Yes, yes it is._

**To be continued…**

**A/N: It would cost a lot more than I have to own everything in this story…**

**Sorry, another slow chapter, but if they're all fast paced, then that gets boring too, in my opinion.**

**I couldn't resist having Perry poke Doof's nose. It would have been out of character for him to pass up a chance like that! :D**

**I'm also really happy with how the friends, friemesis, mutual-friend/frienemy thing it coming along. It turned out better than I'd hoped, so Doof found his way back into the story yet again!**

**Should be some action coming up. (If anyone thinks I should up my rating to T, please tell me. The ratings guide seems pretty vague. I mean, sure there have been ninja fights and knockouts, but no ones been seriously injured… I don't know… I'm kind of paranoid about details like that.)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I've become a OCC: Obsessive Compulsive (review) Checker. ;D**

**(RoseOSharon: Really? Thanks for saying so! And I'm glad I was able to keep the OWCA officials in character. They're great! They just might make another appearance soon, now that I don't need an excuse for why Perry and Annie bring Doof along.)**

**And thanks to everyone that reads this! **


	18. Air Trip!

Chapter Eighteen: Air Trip!

"Are we there yet?"

Annie groaned, "For the last time; we'll get there, when we get there! Grow up!"

He stuck his tongue out, "And I still don't see why I have to sit in the back seat. I always have to sit in the back seat. Alone." He poked his head around the seat to point that last remark to his nemesis.

Perry kept staring straight ahead as he wadded up a napkin, and tossed it backwards into Doof's face.

"Hey! He's throwing things! He got me right in the eye!"

Annie sighed.

Doof tapped her on the shoulder, "Well, if I can't ride shotgun, then can I drive? Please!"

She looked at Perry, "If something happens to me; you are in charge of driving. Not him. No matter what, do not under any circumstances, let him drive."

Perry nodded. Why do you sound like you've experienced his driving before?

Doof yelped, "What? How can you possibly think he'd be a better driver than me? Look at him! He's a platypus! His cute little webbed foot couldn't even reach the pedal!"

She shrugged, "Don't care. You are not driving. End of story."

He looked around, "No it isn't."

"You want to go to jail?"

"No! What I meant was, it's not the end of the story, I mean, look at us… we're still talking."

Annie glanced at Perry, who was staring back at Doof, "Does he do this often?"

Perry shrugged. Depends on what mood he's in.

While he went into the back-story of how he always had to ride in the back seat, she lowered her voice, "Does he actually, you know… do evil?"

Perry tipped his hand back and forth.

Eh, sort of. It varies constantly. Like that time he used the Moisture-suck-inator on me, then offered me a drink…. Not that I wasn't thoroughly annoyed…

Come to think of it, that little incident had probably only come to mind because Perry still couldn't believe Doof had used him for a lab rat. Tried to boil him in lava… or feed him to Susan, and Susan the crocodiles, or even leave him to blow up in one of his mentors old hideouts, or at his daughter's birthday party, sure… they were nemesis after all. But for some reason that one ticked him off the most.

Doof summed up, "… of course, that was only when they'd let me ride in the wagon with them. Most of the time they just tied me to the back and made me walk.

Annie jerked the wheel, sending the hover-car into a spin. Doof hit the roof of the car, then fell to the floor, "Hey! I wasn't wearing my seatbelt!"

She dove, avoiding oncoming missals, "Well, get it on! We've got company!"

Perry chattered, pointing.

Two hovercrafts were closing in on them from either side.

"I see them."

Doof grabbed the seat, "Well, get out of the way!"

The determination on her face was familiar to both of them. She waited until the last second, then pulled up, letting them hit each other instead.

Both pilots used their parachute ejection seats, as the hovercrafts exploded.

Doofenshmirtz fell back against his seat, as Perry fist-pumped.

It's official; you are the best pet-sitter ever! No contest.

She caught the look and blushed, "Thanks, Perry."

Doof sat up again "What? What'd he say?"

Annie and Perry turned to stare at him, eye growing wide, "Well, what…. Wait. There's something really bad behind me, huh?"

Annie sent the hover-car into another spin as Doof caught sight of the plane following them.

"Hang on!" She maneuvered into a tunnel.

Doof yelled, "Look out for the train! Or the tractor trailer or something equally bad!"

Annie scoffed, "What are the odds of something like that in an old abandoned tunnel?"

Doof blinked his yes opened and peered around, "What, no vehicle hurling at us at 90mph? What kind of a chase scene is this anyway?"

A voice sounded from the radio, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz! That's the second time you've broken the fourth wall in the chapter alone!"

He crossed his arms, "Actually, you helped me do it the second time!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did sir. In fact, we're both helping him break it right now."

"Be quiet Carl! Go clean…something else."

"But sir! I've already cleaned everything!"

"Then go clean it again!"

Perry and Annie looked at each other in bewilderment. Annie mouthed, "forth wall?'

Perry shrugged.

Monogram snapped their attention back, "As for you two! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Annie started to reply, but Monogram cut her off, "Never mind! We'll have to talk about your unauthorized use of an hover-car later. Right now, we have more important business. Slime is headed for the same spot where the Flynn-Fletcher family is due to vacation. Go protect them at all costs."

As the agents saluted with sighs of relief, and the screen blinked out, Doof asked, 'But what about your rescue mission?"

"Uh, this is top priority…" Annie shrugged. No use telling him they were still going to rescue the same people. Or that these people were Perry's owners. Now if only he'd go back to asking…

"Are we there yet?"

To be continued….

**A/N: Well, Disney hasn't sued me yet... but just to be safe... not claiming anything I didn't make up...**

**It's a little shorter than I'd intended, but I got sidetracked, like I promised myself I wouldn't and got working on another idea. It's a one shot, though, so I'm back on track!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! 8D  
><strong>


	19. Disguises and Close Calls

Chapter Nineteen: Disguises and Close Calls

Annie sighed in response to Doof's question, "Yes, yes we are. Therefore, we need to establish a few more ground rules. Number one; you don't drive."

He stuck his tongue out at her as she continued, "Number two; Perry's the most experienced agent, so he's in charge."

"Am I second?"

She shook her head, "That'd be me. _You_ have no authority, whatsoever. Number three; you will follow orders, or we will slap you in handcuffs so fast you won't realize what you did wrong."

He peered pleadingly around the seat at Perry.

_Sorry Doof, my family's at stake here._ He shook his head firmly.

Annie landed the car, and asked, "Should we check in first?"

Perry nodded, so she turned to Doof, "Alright, you stay here. If we need anything, or vice versa, we'll communicate by radio."

He pointed, "What about him? He can't even talk!"

She shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They both hopped out of the car, and left Doof complaining about having nothing to do.

Annie sighed, "We're going to be _way_ to close to your family for comfort. We'd better head to a costume shop. Are you feeling up to this, by the way?"

Perry nodded, and gave her a thumbs up as they ducked into the store.

Annie sighed as she looked over the outfits, "It would help if these hats weren't so conspicuous."

_True… but they do look cool._

Annie grinned as he tipped the hat, and crossed his arms in his best agent stance. She let out a giggle, "Alright, they do look pretty neat."

Perry sobered, and started looking for something… but there's only so many options when you're short, aqua marine, have a beaver tail and bill, and you're trying to fool someone smarter than Doofenshmirtz….

Annie was looking a pair of dark sunglasses and a blond wig, but he couldn't think of a single disguise that Phineas and Ferb wouldn't see through under close inspection, and that would be very, very bad for his cover. He pulled on Annie's pant-leg and chattered.

She glanced down, then around the shop, "Hmm… here's an idea!"

**Fifteen Minutes Later, at an Ice Cream Shop**

"Wow Ferb… I don't think you've ever said that much in one day before! But I agree, the other places where way more fun that this… Oh well, I'm sure we'll think up something to do. Hmmm, no one seems to be around, oh! Here's someone now!

A blond with a fake Russian accent walked up, "Vell hello there! Vat are you two up to today?"

Phineas shrugged, "Not much right now…Excuse me ma'am, but it's not really that sunny right now… I'm sure you can take your glasses off. Hey, is your dog aqua marine? And is that a duckbill?"

The blond snapped back , "He's uh… had a cold! Don't get too close,… you, might catch it."

Phineas's smile didn't fade, "Okay."

She cleared her throat, "I, uh, was just vondering if you'd seen any suspicious characters today? Someone in a lab coat, maybe?"

"Hmmm, nope. Sorry… we haven't seen any pharmacists at all today!"

She twiddled her leash in her hands, "Oh, vell, that's good. I vill keep looking. You boys stay safe now!" She strutted off.

Phineas rubbed his chin, "You know Ferb, she sort of looked familiar….:"

Behind him, Ferb raised his hand, and started to say something.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I would have remembered a dog like that."

Perry gave a sigh of relief. They were safe. And he and Annie were going to make sure it stayed that way.

Annie peered around the corner, "Who was that woman anyway?"

Perry shrugged. _As long as she's no threat to the boys, I really don't care."_

She reached up to tuck a stray lock of her hair in place, while she ran the woman's picture through her OWCA smart phone. When she finished, she smiled reassuringly, "She doesn't come up on our files, "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. or otherwise."

_Then what was she doing here?_

He wanted to dart across the street and stay with the boys, but he realized that Annie was right. It was better for everyone concerned if they just kept away. But he still worried. He wouldn't blow his cover if it wasn't necessary, but he didn't have a doubt in his mind that he'd never hold it above his family's safety. He'd done it before, and if it came to that, he'd do it again without a second thought.

Annie stooped down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, everything's going to be alright." She tapped his beak with one finger, "We need you to stay focused, alright?"

He set his face and nodded. _Right. Keep them safe._

She gave him a quick smile, then saluted, "Alright Agent P, what now?"

He glanced around the corner at the boys again, torn. He had that ever pressing urge to protect them, but he couldn't send Annie in to fight Slime's minions alone.

He looked up at her. He'd trust her with just about anything… but he didn't trust anyone with his family's lives. He never had, and he never would.

She nodded, "Okay. Knowing the villains from L.O.V.E.M…. oh, forget it... L.M., their hideout is probably going to be obvious. I'll search for it, and you keep an eye on the boys?"

He nodded guiltily. Eye's begging her to understand. She was an agent too. Trained for this. Not like the boys. That's why he couldn't understand the conflicting feeling he was getting from this plan.

She seemed fine with it, "Right. We should both probably check in every half hour or so to keep each other informed. Perry nodded, and finally pinpointed the feeling as she hurried off.

He wanted to keep her safe too.

Perry sighed, checked on the boys again, and let out an alarmed chatter. They'd vanished. He raced out onto the street, and looked around wildly, giving a sigh of relief when he saw them walking back to the lecture house where their father was probably finishing up his speech.

He hid again, and followed at a distance, hoping feverishly that they'd decide to take one or their rare day's off. He knew better.

Doof had climbed into the driver's seat, and was busy playing with the buttons. At first, he'd tried to convince himself that he was looking for some maniacal way to set the car to explode, but right now, he was just trying to figure out how to turn the seat warmer off. Besides, the idiot who'd designed this thing seemed to have forgotten that ever crucial self destruct button.

He pulled the lever to sit back. With a thud, he found himself looking up at the backseat, "Now why can't my recliner at home do this? Hey, what's that?"

There was an envelope under the seat. He picked it up, and, after several failed attempts to put the seat back up, slid into the passenger's seat, "Hmm, it's someone's mail… but… I _am_ evil… and that's like a press pass to read this kind of stuff!"

He cackled as he ripped the letter open. His face paled as he read the letter,

'Dear AJ,

Or do you prefer, Agent X? Surprisingly, that is as close to your true name as I've been able to come, but that matters little. The important thing, is the connection I found, linking you to a certain platypus agent. I'm sure you must know who I mean. Whatever his condition is, he is doomed, nonetheless. By escaping me, he has made himself my nemesis. Do not put yourself in the same place. Turn him over to me, or I shall have two nemeses to dispose of. As you can see, I know where you live.

I also know where you're going.

Your future ruler, -I. M. Slime

Doof stared at the letter, for a moment, the same few lines ringing through his head like they'd been shouted at him, "…certain platypus agent…made himself my nemesis…doomed…"

He shook off his trance, and started hitting buttons on the radio.

Monogram's voice boomed, "Is something wrong AJ?"

"Yeah! Wrong number!" Doof snapped as he pressed the next button. This brought a chatter out of the radio. Doof bit his lip, and wailed, "I can't tell _you_!"

He pressed the next one, "AJ." He sunk back in his seat, "Finally! You know, you should really label these buttons! I spent the longest time looking for the self-destruct button and…"

"We've only been gone a few…. Wait! What?"

He cleared his throat, "Uh… nothing?"

She gave an annoyed sigh, "What do you want? Is there trouble there?"

He gulped, and scanned the letter again, "It's this Slime guy… apparently he's got a thing for letters too, in his name, and literal letters… he sent you one. I found it in your car. Uh, it… opened itself, and I just happened to…"

She sounded much more disturbed then when he'd mentioned the self-destruct button, "What? What does it say?"

He tried to sound merely annoyed, "It seems he's trying to steel my nemesis again… only… he just wants to, you know, … destroy him." Despite his efforts, his voice had a worried tint to it, even to his ears.

A deep male voice boomed, "He wants to destroy agent P? Wait, you care?"

Doof's eyes widened, "Monobrow?"

A chatter emitted from the radio.

"Perry the platypus! You're here too? You… heard that, huh…"

The silence was as good as a yes to the scientist. True, he would've gotten the same response for a no, but there were times when you didn't need to see your nemesis's face to read his mind, and this was one of them.

"Oh."

Annie tried to pull herself together, "D-does it say anything else."

It was only a brief stutter, but it was enough to tell the other three she was upset. Doof scanned the letter once more, "Um, nothing important. Just that he knows your code name, and where you live, and if you don't turn Perry the platypus over to him you're as doomed as he is. Oh and is says he knows where's you're going!"

There was nothing but silence from all three receivers. "What? I guess it might be considered important…"

Perry broke the silence with a determined chatter.

Annie snapped, "No way are you turning yourself in! Major?"

Doof cried, "Turn himself in?" Sometimes it was harder to read his nemesis than others…

Monogram affirmed, "Of course not Agent P! That's an order!"

When Perry didn't answer, Annie said the one thing that would bring him to his senses, "Don't you even think about leaving those kids!"

Doof didn't have time to wonder what boys she was talking about. Perry's chatter sounded pretty much the same all the time, but he thought it sounded quieter, and maybe just a bit choked.

Annie praised, "Good boy!"

Doof heaved a sigh of relief, "Perry the platypus, you scared the Doonkelstoomp out of me! You have got to stop doing that!"

Annie and Monogram exclaimed, "The _what_?"

He crossed his arms, "Never mind! Who invited you to this conversation anyway?"

More silence.

He pulled at his shirt collar, "Oh… uh.. Yeah, that'd be me… huh.."

Annie spoke in a hushed tone, "I think I've got something… I'm gonna go check it out. And Perry… don't worry, okay?"

He chattered.

Doof was sure he'd heard _be careful_ that time. His lip quivered as the connection clicked off.

"Doof, are you crying?" Monogram was still on the line.

The scientist snapped, "No! I'm sweating through my eyes!"

He heard a quiet little sigh from the radio, "Perry the platypus, are you still on here too? Aw, c'mon! Give a guy a break! I didn't even mean to call either of you!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Don't own anyone in this chapter that I haven't owned… oh, I guess I own that weird blond with the green billed dog… but other than that… yeah, we're good.**

**You know, it's funny, but I named the chapter before I even considered putting in the radio scene? I went back to change the name, but figured it still worked. Unfortunately, this means that you've got an emotionally written (back) scene instead of the action scene I never got around to making up. And after I didn't update due to writer's block yesterday too. Oh well! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter… I get the feeling that there's going to be some action in that one. Lol, yes, I know I'm writing this, but this is one of those stories that took control. The plot really started writing itself, and it's already longer than I planned. I don't know if you'll think that's good news, or bad news, but either way, there you go. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews NattyMc and PhineasAndFerbFan114! **

**If anyone's interested, I've got a 2D one shot up featuring platyborg and 2D Annie Jamison. (I wanted to include Doof, but he's supposed to be in prison so… sorry.)**

**Anything else to blather about? Oh yeah! PhineasAndFerbFan114 and I came up with an emoticon for Agent P! |"b ….or with a tail….. d"|xx} **

**I guess Perry would be d"[ ]xx} maybe?**

**Any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Captive

Chapter Twenty: Captive

Perry clicked a button on his watch, severing the connection with Doof and Monogram. He'd followed the boys into the lecture hall, where Lawrence Fletcher was giving a speech. Perry was not watching them from the balcony.

Linda was in the audience, and knowing Candace, she was most likely back at the hotel, wearing out her cell phone battery, not to mention Stacy's eardrum.

They were safe, but was Annie? After all, he'd discovered she was a secret agent by saving her from free-falling to her doom. He tried to reassure himself that he'd had a few close calls too, and that didn't mean he was helpless.

But the memory of the man's cruel voice as he lay under that beam in the laboratory was still strong. He'd only… wait… how had he gotten out? His memory seemed to skip that all to crucial step.

_Annie…_ and Doof? It was foggy, but he thought he could remember their voices. And that would make sense… well, sort of…

A member of the audience got up. Perry glared at him suspiciously, but he just walked into the bathroom. Still, Perry kept a careful watch on that door until he was back in his seat.

_Phew! False alarm._

His watch beeped. _This had better not be Doof again._ He activated it. This time, he had video feed, of Annie's worried face, "Perry, we have a situation. I've found their hideout. The missing agents are here, and… Candace Flynn is here too."

Perry's heart leapt into his throat. Why had he assumed Candace was safe? Well, at least they knew where she was. As if that was any consolation.

Annie continued, "She's not hurt, but she's under heavy surveillance. If I try to get her out, she might get caught in the cross fire."

Perry shook his head; that would have to be a last resort.

He looked from the watch, to the people below. Before, there really hadn't been any decision. His family came first. Now one of those people needed him. But if he left, then who would watch out for…

He winced at the absurd idea that came into his head. There was no way he could trust Doofenshmirtz! Annie was with Candace, and she'd need to stay there until he could get there. There were only two other people he could turn to. He grabbed a bulletin ,and a piece of paper, and scribbled a note out to the boys.

**Evil Hideout**

Annie wished she hadn't been forced to call Perry, but he deserved to know. He'd cut the communication off abruptly, and she decided to take that as a "sit tight".

She took a small camera out of her hat, and clipped it to the wall so that they could both could monitor Candace on their watches, and then set off to free the other agents. After seeing Slime work, she figured they didn't have a second to spare…

**Cage**

Candace's food must had some of blue moss in it. That's why she was in a iron cage suspended over a small army of ninjas. Hmm, where was that zebra that called her Kevin? Oh well, she was sure he'd show up, sooner or later.

**Lecture Hall**

A small paper airplane hit Phineas in the back of the head. He unfolded it, and read it, frowned, then read it again. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe what it said, then looked around for whoever had thrown it.

Perry waited for him to turn to Ferb and say, "Well, I know what we're going to do today…" before he turned, and left via glider.

**Evil Hideout** (**Again)**

Annie had just finished freeing Agents Eagle, Terry the Turtle, and Peter the Panda, when Perry flipped in through the window.

Annie quickly filled him in, "They've been under holding beams too, but Slime must've wanted to get more information out of them, because the beams weren't on full power."

Perry froze, and stared at the agents in disbelief. _Information? But, no…they wouldn't…_

Peter the Panda shrugged almost apologetically as he teetered back and forth shakily.

Perry's chatter was more of a growl as he grabbed the other agent's throat. _It was you! You put my family in danger! You low down, no good, back stabbing…_

"Perry!" Annie reached down to pull them apart, "Slime used a mind control beam on him… he couldn't help it!"

Perry's temper cooled a bit, but his fists were still clenched at his sides. _It's no excuse! But I've got to go undo the damage now._

He took a deep breath, and pointed from the agents to Annie, to the window he'd come through.

She started to protest, then nodded, and started helping them to it.

He turned, and checked his watch. _Hang in there, Candace! I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of there!_

He hurried to the room they were holding her in. When he saw the army of ninjas, he realized why Annie had called him in… there was no way one agent, or even two, could fight them all. And chances were, there were more. His watch beeped as the screen changed.

He looked down to answer it, but he was staring at Slime.

The man chuckled, "So we meet again. I've got an evil scheme to pull off, so I'm going to make this easy for everyone involved. You turn yourself in, like the good guy you are, and I let the her go. I'll even leave the rest of your little host family alone.

"On the other hand, you and your friend AJ try anything, and the brat gets what you have coming to you."

Perry pointed at Candace.

Slime chuckled evilly, "You aren't in any position to make demands, Agent P. You turn yourself in first. It's the door to your left."

Perry hung his head in defeat. He didn't have a choice. And the worst of it all was… he knew the man was lying about letting Candace go.

He opened the door. Slime was standing there, glowering, "My first nemesis. You disappoint me. I'd hoped you'd put up a fight to the bitter end. Still, you lasted longer then the others. Oh, and I have one more little surprise for you. He pressed a button, and a ninja opened the door, and pushed Annie through.

She looked at him apologetically.

'Perry had faced his doom before, and he'd face it again, and gladly, if he could do it alone…

But he wasn't going alone. He'd failed. He'd brought his whole family, and Annie down with him. Perry stared at her, then back at Slime, feeling… nothing… He went numb inside.

Annie wasn't ready to give up yet, "What do you hope to gain by all this?"

He laughed, "Oh, I'll tell you. But let's do this in more, appropriate surroundings."

**Lab (The Sequel)**

Annie worked at the ropes around her wrists frantically as she surveyed the situation around her. The three dazed agents had hopefully escaped, since they were nowhere to be seen.

The three prisoners had been deposited here by the guards, and were awaiting their fate.

Candace was bound to her left; looking around with an insane expression on her face. She almost looked amused by all of this.

Annie wasn't sure what they'd done to her, but she knew exactly what they'd done to Perry.

He was sitting on a table in the middle of the room, with a chain around his foot, and , worst by far, that blank, defeated look on his face.

"Don't give up! Perry, we can get out of here!" He didn't move. Didn't even flinch.

Candace, however, responded to her voice, "Annie? How'd you and Perry get here? And why do you both have those cute little secret agent hats? Can I have one? Nice wig!" She giggled, a bit creepily for someone who didn't know her, "Hehehehehehehehehe…" the whispered, "I didn't even know there was blue moss in the city! Have you seen the zebra?"

Annie stared at her in concern, then ignored her ramblings, "Perry! You can get us out of this! You're our only hope!"

He finally looked her in the eye. He stared at her, then at Candace, then out a window, vaguely in the direction of the lecture hall. A single tear slid down his cheek as he hung his head.

Candace babbled, "Aw, don't cry Perry! I'll stop hallucinating soon…"

Annie looked at her, but she didn't have time to wonder whether or not she'd really been drugged, because the door slammed open, and Slime came in.

"So sorry to keep you waiting. I had another intruder to take care of."

He moved aside, and two ninjas tied Doofenshmirtz up next to Annie.

Slime laughed evilly, "So sorry to disappoint anyone who thought he was going to come crashing in at the last moment and save these three."

Annie asked, "Who are you talking to?" while Doof shouted, "Hey! Breaking the fourth wall is _my_ job! As is trapping him!"

He nodded to Perry, then noticed the way he was staring at the floor, "Hey, what did you do to him anyway? Perry the platypus, are you okay?"

When he didn't respond, Slime marched over to him, and forced his head up roughly, "Now that's no way to treat someone who at least _tried_ to save your life. This idiot actually followed you here!"

Annie blinked, "You did?"

Doof cleared his throat, "Yeah, I saw Perry the platypus fly by, and after reading the note I thought he might need some help… uh, thwarting the no good back stabber that was trying to take over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. yeah, that's it!

"I also, uh, kinda… drove."

But neither of them pushed the issue any further. Both pairs of worried eyes were on Perry.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Still don't own the unoriginal.**

**Aw! Slime is so mean to Perry! What kind of a cruel, heartless, evil person, could make him do these things? (Sorry if you consider this breaking the forth wall Doof) **

**The good news is that I am finally back on track with this story, and it is no longer writing itself (It has already written itself, almost.) So now I just need to actually finish writing it, and see if it makes another u-turn (If you think I am crazy, then you may be correct)**

**Oh, and again, if there's something you don't like about the story, could you please tell me? Everyone has been great so far, but I want to know it you're really enjoying it! Thanks in advance!**

**Oh, and thanks for reading!**


	21. Thwarted

Chapter Twenty-one: Thwarted

Slime chuckled, "What's the matter, Agent P? Don't like being beaten?"

He turned to the others, "Now then, as for my plan, it's strategically simple, and yet, maniacally evil at the same time. I've built a small model, over here, to demonstrate."

He walked over to a table, and gestured to a tower of rectangular wooden blocks.

Doof cried indignantly, "You call that a model? Where's the detail?"

Slime gave him a stare that was both pitying, and evil. Doof shuddered, "Wow you're good!"

Slime didn't comment on that, "This tower represents the worlds already fragile economy."

Annie took advantage of his distraction, and shook her wig loose, then used her neck to wing it over to Perry. He turned his blank stare to it, then looked up at Annie, a flicker of something in his eyes.

She nodded once, encouragingly, then turned her attention back to Slime.

"I've been studying the system for years! If just one, fragile block is removed, then the whole system will crumble!"

He reached, and pulled a block out. Nothing happened.

Doof gloated, "Aha! See? I told you detail was important! See how anticlimactic that was?"

Slime glared at him, "…and I'm going to stop talking now."

"…. the whole system will crumble!" He pulled out one of the two bottom blocks. Amazingly, the tower teetered, but balanced on the last block.

Doof grinned smugly as Slime gave up, and slammed his fist into the tower, "… you get the idea!"

Annie risked a glance at Perry, and her face fell when she saw he was still just sitting there. He looked up to catch her pleading gaze, but his only response was to push the wig aside with his foot.

Annie's face fell with it as it hit the floor. She looked up in confusion. This just wasn't like him. Sure he had a lot at stake, but… then she saw it. A quick, upward twitch of his beak, that was gone in an instant. He glanced at her, and she saw that familiar gleam.

She kept the relief from flooding her own face; he had a plan.

She turned her attention to Slime, "Alright, the economy is failing, what does that have to do with ninjas, or the OWCA, or any of us, or L.M. for that matter!"

Slime frowned, "L.M.?"

Doof stared at her in shock.

She clarified, "The League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening in Naughtiness."

Slime shrugged, "All your questions will be answered in due time. For instance, it has to do with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. because we are going to pull out that last block…."

Annie asked smugly, "And hope it works better than your model?"

He glared at her, then continued, "- by duplicating this money in the U.S. mint with my Inflation-omatic!"

Annie deadpanned, "Is there some kind of new stupid L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. law that says you all have to have different suffixes for your inventions?"

He snapped, "The laws of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will not be discussed here! … eh hem, As I was saying… We've been planning this for months, but we weren't able to communicate without anyone listening in on our conversations, until we discovered a private signal, in someone's back yard. Using that, we began to steal all the things that we needed to put the plan into motion!

"And now I will duplicate the money, making it worth less than the paper, or metal it's printed on! I'll do the same around the world, and the economy will crash! However, while the world is in mass hysteria, I will use my -omatic to copy other things, and use them to trade for all that worthless money! Then, once I am the only one in the world with money, the value will skyrocket, and I will be the wealthiest man in the world! All I need, is the one, final ingredient."

He laughed a villainous evil scientist laughed, that ended in a chuckle, "But first…"

He walked over to Perry, and pushed him down, "First I need to eliminate the one who stopped me from retrieving it… I haven't decided how yet. Laser beams, lava, pits, alligators…"

Doof protested, "How many times do I have to tell you that that's my nemesis, Silly!"

He started to push his hands into the claps… but, all of a sudden, Perry sprung into action. Using his tail as leverage, he kicked Slime in the face.

As they battled, Annie turned to Doof, "Why would you call him silly?"

Doof turned, "That's his name. I figured it out when I read his letter. He signed his name like an acronym. I was bored, so I built an inator to figure it out. Turns out, Slime isn't so evil a name after all, it stands for Silly Little Insignificant Melancholy Evildoer."

She blinked, "Seriously?"

Slime called from the floor, "NO My name is Slime! I am Slime!"

Annie stared coldly at him, still furious for what he'd done to Perry, "I'll agree to that."

He bellowed as Perry jumped to kick him in the face. _For someone who was just threatening my family you're getting off easy pall!_

As Annie and Doof cheered him on, he screeched, "Where are my ninjas?"

He managed to get one hit in, and raced to his giant lab computer. He pushed a button, and there, on the screen, were almost all of the agents fighting the ninjas.

Peter the Panda appeared on screen, and saluted.

Perry saluted back, then spun as the door was kicked down… by the ninjas that had beaten him…

He flipped, landing beside and quickly used a device in his hat to untie her. The both took and offensive stance.

"Hey, what about me?" Doof called. Candace was giggling something about Perry beating up a pharmacist.

Perry dove one ninja's face and punched him in the nose.

Annie turned to fight the other ninja, while Slime got to his feet behind him.

For the first time, Candace stopped laughing, "Look out Perry!"

He turned, and ducked just in time for the wrench Slime threw to his the ninja instead. He gave Candace a quick salute.

She beamed, and giggled, still thinking this was all some crazy dream.

_Good old Candace. There for you when it counts, and then it's back to dreamland._ Even when she never leaves dreamland…

He sighed as the ninja retaliated, and flipped onto his back. He risked a glance at Annie… she was holding her own, but so was the ninja. They were outnumbered.

All of a sudden, Annie picked up the fallen wrench, and threw it at the release switch, free Doof.

"Finally! I'll teach you to steel my nemesis!" He cried, lunging at Slime. Perry gave Annie a thumbs up, and swept his ninja's feet out from under him. Annie kicked hers, sending him flying back, tripping over his comrade.

Candace grabbed a crowbar that the rest of them had missed, and quickly whacked all three upside the head, knocking them out cold.

Perry, Annie, and Doof all turned to the teenager, who stared singing the Ducky Mo Mo theme song, hugging the crowbar. Doof whispered, "Anti-climatic."

Annie smacked her hands together, "Well, let's get these villains to jail…"

"Hey!"

She smiled, "Uh, except you… although… you did break rule number one."

He crossed his arms, "Only to help you! Put 'er there, Perry the platypus!"

Perry rolled his eyes, then gave the evil scientist a high five.

**A/N: You mean after twenty one chapters, I still don't own anything unoriginal? No, no I don't.**

**Perry may be short, but he was able to high five Doof because he is also awesome!**

**I'm sorry about that fight… it was mostly humorous… but… I needed things to lighten up after seeing poor Perry so depressed. D,8**

**Just a few more loose ends to wrap up. (Don't be mean and stop reading just because I didn't do another cliffhanger! Almost done, I promise!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. On the Way Home

**Chapter Twenty Two: On the Way Home**

Perry and AJ dropped Candace off with her family, and waited to make sure she stopped thinking everything was a hallucination. After they were fairly sure she was fine, and making repairs on the hover car from Doof's little ride, they loaded the two best ninjas and Slime into the back seat, all three tied, gagged, and still unconscious.

After studying the situation, Doof exclaimed, "Hey! This means I get to ride in the front seat!"

Annie sighed, "I suppose it does."

Perry buckled himself in the middle. _No way am I letting these two sit next to each other all the way home- They squabble enough as it is!_

As Annie put the driver's seat back up, Perry pressed the first button on the radio, then a button below it, and looked up at Doof smugly as the radio spun to a display screen, and Monogram appeared on it.

As Doof stuck his tongue out, Monogram congratulated, "Good work Agent P! Oh, and uh… you too."

Doof crossed his arms, "Well it's about time that you…."

"I was talking to AJ!"

"Hey, what about me?" Doof jerked a thumb at his chest, "I helped too!"

"It doesn't count because you're evil."

"So you're saying I did bad work? Oh, in that case, thanks!"

AJ cleared her throat, "We'll drop these three off at headquarters sir. I think the best course of action would be the memory eraser."

"Good point! That way, Agent P wont have to be relocated, and his…"

"Sir, what about me?"

Perry sighed in relief… she'd stopped him before he'd revealed his host family to Doof. Her question sunk in. _What about her?_

Monogram flipped through his papers, "Unfortunately, your cover had been compromised. Thanks to Doofenshmirtz, and we can't be sure who else in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. knew about it. You'll have to be relocated. In fact, we've already got a place in mind… sorry AJ, but it's time to move again."

She sighed, "I've learned not to unpack sir." She reached to click the button off.

_I wondered why her house only had things she used a lot out… the rest must be in storage._

Perry chattered, and put his hand on top of hers.

She looked down and smiled, "Aw, my cover would've been blown sooner or later. I've never been located in one place very long anyway."

_No wonder she's so lonely._

"At least I don't have any family in the area."

Doof cleared his throat… "Um, are they gonna use that machine on me?"

Annie shook her head, "Major Monogram would've mentioned it. He'd never pass up a chance to gloat about something like that. And you were under unspoken protective custody when you found my identity. That means you'd have to consent to it."

Perry chattered and pointed at Doof.

Annie laughed at the evil scientist's expression of betrayal, "Ouch."

Annie shook her head, "It's a nice thought, Perry, but the rest of L.M. might know too. It's safer, for everyone, this way."

Doof brightened, "Hey! L.M. You used that in your distraction! You used my abbreviation!"

She started the hover-car, and tucked her a lock of hair behind her ear disgustedly, "Don't read too much into it. It just shows what desperation can do to a person's sense."

"Well… HEY!"

Perry knew that the odds of the Flynn-Fletchers going on vacation and not taking him again weren't very good. They almost always brought him along. Given more time, he was sure Phineas and Ferb would have found a way to bring him this time.

But he'd figured that Annie could've come over for a visit, or they might at least have seen each other at the OWCA meetings or parties. Now that she had to be relocated, he'd probably never see her again.

He let out a sigh. _I'm going to miss you._

She took one glance at his huge eyes, then forced herself to watch where she was going, "Perry, please don't look at me like that when I'm driving. Now's not the best time for a hug."

Doof kicked at the floor; he hadn't seen Perry like this since he'd tried to replace him with Peter. He did his best to change the subject, "So… you coming over to thwart me… what day is it anyway?"

Annie scratched her head, "I… don't know… These past few days have been crazy! Let's see, I met Perry, then there was the incident the next day, the day after that was when Perry disappeared, and then he was out for a whole after that…and then there was today…"

Doof smiled, "So the vacation ends the day after tomorrow!"

"Vacation! You call that a vacation?"

Just thinking of it all made Perry drowsy. He leaned against the seat, and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, adorable little platypus snores cut Annie and Doof off.

Doof looked down in shock as his sleeping nemesis slumped up against his leg. In his sleep, he snuggled comfortably into his side.

Annie couldn't help an, "Aw."

"Oh, come on!" Doof complained as he crossed his arms. He glared down, and was (almost) able to stop the ghost of a smile from softening his face, "Curse you, Perry the platypus."

Annie giggled, and from that point on, neither of them dared speak, for fear of disturbing Perry.

To be continued….

**A/N: Another chapter, and still no closer to owning this. Sigh.**

**Okay, it's longer when written down than I thought… but it's coming! I think it'll be two, or maybe three more chapter… but until then…**

**Please tell me what you think! This is usually the point where all my plots falls apart, and nothing comes together right. (Since I let the stories write themselves…hmm, in hindsight….lol) Anyway, I think I'm snipping all the loose ends, but keep an eye out for me, kay? Thanks!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	23. Vacation at Last

**Chapter Twenty Three: Vacation at Last**

**Annie's House (For Sale)**

Perry woke up to the sound of running water.

_The shower. _

He yawned, and stretched, then hopped down from the bed and plodded down to the kitchen. The coffee was already brewing. As he got out two bowls for cereal, Annie came down the stairs, "Morning Puddin'!"

He smiled, shaking his head at the nickname, and chattered back a greeting.

She shrugged, "Sorry, it just fits! I don't know why… but it just does."

_Puddin'? Not seeing it._ Truth be told, it hadn't really ever bothered him. The fact that he wouldn't be hearing it after tomorrow gave him mixed feelings. He'd miss Annie. That much was certain. She'd proven a true friend from the first few minutes.

But, on a brighter note… his family was coming home tomorrow! He stopped short… eyes widening. _The note! Would they suspect?_ He hadn't checked that yesterday… he'd been to happy to see that they were all safe. _Not this again! _

He looked pleadingly at Annie, and pointed to the phone.

She immediately picked it up, "What do you want me to say?"

He scribbled down a copy of the note he'd written the boys.

She picked it up, and stared at it in bewilderment, "You want me to tell them that they 'need to protect themselves and their parents at all costs?" Understanding dawned, "Oh! So _you're _the one!"

She smiled, and hung up the phone, "No problem. I called to check in last night. They mentioned something about 'getting a prank note, and nothing happening, but having a great time anyway.'"

Perry smiled, that sounded like his boys alright. He chattered.

"They took Candace to the doctor. He couldn't figure out what had caused her 'wild hallucinations,' and that she seemed to have taken a sleeping pill that she doesn't remember. So, except for the fact that's she's laughing about how absurd her stories were, your cover is still intact."

His family was safe, and they didn't suspect a thing… he let out a sigh of relief, and collapsed against the table.

She laughed, and walked over to stroke his head, "Yep, safe and sound and they'll be here tomorrow. You did it, Perry!"

_I couldn't have done it without you, Annie. I'll never forget you for this._

It must've been written all over his face, because she gently pulled him into a hug, then patted his head while stroking the bottom of his beak, "Aw, don't be like that! We can always video …_chatter_."

She poked him playfully, and his beak turned up into a little smile. She jumped up, "You know, it finally feels like summer! Hey Perry! I know what we're gonna today!"

He broke into a full smile. He sure didn't hear his name in that sentence often.. After all, he was a platypus who didn't do much!

While her plans weren't nearly as exciting as Phineas, Perry wasn't complaining. A swim felt as good as it had sounded.

Well, to be honest, he wasn't swimming. He was mostly just floating on his back right now… but it still felt pretty good!

Annie had though about splashing him three or four times now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was just too adorable, or her own good nature, but she was leaning towards the first one.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, she flicked a few drops at him.

Perry's eyes popped open. With a mischievous grin, he rolled, and slapped the water with his tail.

"Perry!" Okay, so now wasn't the best time to consider the fact that it was just dumb to start a water fight with a semi-aquatic mammal… who also happened to be a secret agent… Not good.

Annie was a fast swimmer, but Perry was, of course, much, much faster. After a while she was convinced she didn't stand a chance… unless…

She swam to the side of the pool, and grabbed a squirt gun.

Before he could even look alarmed, she tossed it to him, and reached for another one.

He caught it, but felt too guilty to spray her in the face. Well, almost…

"Perry!"

He shrugged, still grinning. _Hey, you started it! _He promptly blasted her in the face again.

She coughed, and wiped some of the water out her face, grinning "Okay, no more Miss nice pet-sitter!"

He chuckled at that. Annie wasn't capable of being anything _but_ nice.

_Well, unless it comes to bad guys… _

Unfortunately for her, Perry wasn't a bad guy. Just an excellent fighter. He motioned. _Bring it on!_

Half an hour later, two soaked agents laughed as Annie tossed her gun aside, and held her hands up in surrender.

Perry nodded, and dropped his, letting it float.

Annie smiled good-naturedly, and let herself relax. As she floated on her back, Perry paddled over to her, and nudged her arm, chattering softly.

She opened one eye, and frowned at him, "Oh sure! _Now_ you're sorry!"

They both broke into smiles, then Perry climbed on top of her.

"Hey! I am not a pool toy!"

He gave a contented sigh, and ignored her.

She shook her head, "Nobody falls asleep that fast!"

It was his turn to open one eye. _And what exactly are you going to do about it?_

She faked a scowl, which is really hard to do when you're smiling, "You're not trying to start something, are you? Cause if you are, we are _so_ not settling it with anything to do with water!"

He yawned. _Hey, I'm on vacation! Sleeping happens to be one thing that even normal platypuses do._

He'd only been asleep for a few minutes when Annie's watch beeped.

They both groaned as she pulled her arm up to answer, "AJ, Ver Bose's nemesis can't fight him again, and…" She interrupted, "Can't, or wont?"

Monogram squirmed, "Well,… okay, fine. Ver Bose doesn't have a nemesis. None of the agents will keep him. He's just too annoying. You seem to handle him pretty well, hey! You want a nemesis?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Try some poor unsuspecting rookie."

He sighed, "Even that doesn't work… hmm, maybe I could give him to Carl… no. If that came up in the report, I'd have to start paying him." Another sigh, "You don't look busy…"

She shrugged, "I'm not really. Just watching Perry… uh, Agent P…"

Monogram cut her off worriedly, "Oh! That's right! How could I have forgotten? He's still pretty bad off huh? Doofenshmirtz emailed us to say how much sicker the little guy got on the ride home."

_I did?_

He sniffed, "Never mind! I'll make someone else go… Peter maybe… you just take care of him, AJ."

As the screen on the watch blanked out, and she and Perry stared at each other in confusion, then they realized. The 'evil' scientist had been trying to make sure they'd both get the day off.

_Good old Doofenshmirtz._

The rest of the day passed without incident. After a walk to the park, they stopped at the mall. Perry sat in the back of the cart, glad that she didn't insist that he sit in the front and stick his feet out the way Doof had last time he'd gone shopping with him. It had been degrading. Especially when Monogram and Carl had showed up. He shuddered that thought off.

Annie set items down beside him as she checked them off her list, "You want anything?"

Before he could nod, she bent to rub her nose to his beak, and cooed in that dreaded voice, "Huh? Do you want anything cutie?"

He stared at her in horror until he heard a familiar voice, "Perry! Annie!"

He spun around, while Annie pretended to just now be noticing the boy, "Phineas? What are you doing here?"

Phineas reached out as Annie passed Perry to him, "We came home a day early because Mom and Dad were worried that Candace got sick because of something at the hotel. She's doing much better now. Perry looks great!"

She smiled, "He sure looks happy to see you!"

Phineas patted his head lovingly, "We missed you, too, boy! How's he been?"

"Just great! He's had a couple pretty bad cases of homesickness, but I think he's enjoyed himself other than that."

Phineas beamed, "Did you get a vacation too, Perry?"

Perry chattered, hiding a smile. _Thanks Annie. _That was exactly the kind of thing he'd wanted to tell Phineas.

Phineas handed Perry back to Annie, "Well, we'll be by to pick him up later."

Annie waved it off, "Oh don't worry about that! I'll bring him home once I'm done shopping."

"Well, if it wouldn't be any trouble…"

"None at all."

Phineas smiled, and started to walk away. Perry chattered, and he turned back, and rubbed his head, "See you soon boy!"

Once he left, Annie cleared her throat, "Sorry about that."

Perry frowned at her, and crossed his arms. _No baby talk._

She held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I said I was sorry, didn't I? I couldn't exactly say, 'oh wait, don't respond to that; your owner is coming', now could I?"

At least she'd been _trying _to shock him and not just trying to help his cover. He hoped the look on his face was easy to read.

_Just don't ever do it again._

**To be continued….**

**A/N: I dreamed last night that I owned this! Sadly, it was only a dream.**

**Uh oh! Annie finally used that sicky sweet voice! Tsk, tsk! (He dreaded it far too much, in my opinion, it became a loose end, but I still hated to do it to them!)**

**Yay! Now the whole note thing is explained! **

**Still no pairing! I didn't even get to Phinbella or Ferbessa, or Canderemy! Oh well! Maybe I'll try a fan fic that doesn't send most of the characters away someday!**

**As usual, please tell me if you're not happy with something, or if something needs editing. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Twenty Four: Saying Goodbye

**Annie's House (For Sale)**

Perry hug his head as he helped Annie gather his things. He wished he could do more than chatter. That he could tell her that she was already like family to him.

He didn't seem to need to, but as she opened the door for him, he hesitated. Once they went outside, he would have to be a mindless pet again. He turned around, and reached his armed out.

She pushed the door shut, and kneeled down to hug him, "I'm going to miss you too, Puddin'. But you know, it takes more than miles to separate friends. And we're in the same agency. You must get around as much as I do. Who knows? Right?"

He nodded into her shoulder, then stepped back, pointing an accusing finger at the tears in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away, "I'm just still upset about that water fight."

It almost did the trick. She saw the smile start, but then it faded as he realized that there wouldn't be more fights. She sighed, "Let's get you home."

**Flynn-Fletcher House**

Perry walked along on all fours, and forgot about Annie for a few minutes as he was smothered with hugs from the kids. Even from Candace, who didn't say anything any more damaging than, "We really should get you a cute little agent's hat." They all sat down to watch television.

All of a sudden he heard her protest, "No, I had a great time with Perry! I couldn't take any money for it!"

"But…"

Annie smiled as he hopped down from the couch, and walked over to rub against her leg, "He kept me company, didn't you Perry?" he chattered as she stooped to pet him, "Well, I'd better be getting back. My boss/ landlord finally sold the place, and I've got to get my things into a moving truck."

"Oh, are you moving, where to?" Linda asked.

Annie gave Perry one last pat, and stood up, "Knowing my boss, could be Mars."

She and Linda chuckled.

Perry thought bitterly._ Yeah, knowing her boss, it really could._

Linda held the door for her, "Well, good luck, and thanks again for the list of foods that don't bother him! I really appreciate it!"

Perry tried to perk up at that thought as Annie waved, "No problem! Glad to do it!"

Sure he'd started the week wishing for a vacation and meals that wouldn't make him sick, but now he realized that what he'd really been longing for was a friend. He chattered. _Video chat me soon._

She waved, and gave a quick nod, then drove away.

**To be continued… one last time!**

**A/N: Still don't own anything. And… I guess Annie's house is up for grabs now too…, (you want it PhineasAndFerbFan114? First refusal!)**

**Wow, this is really short. **

**I think this is sad. But, alas, Annie isn't on the show, and I had to return things to normal. But I couldn't end without one last word from Doof, so stay tuned! It should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. All's Doof that Ends Doof!

Chapter Twenty Five: All's Doof that Ends Doof

Perry woke up to a poke in his snout. He immediately blinked his eyes open, crossed them, and chattered, waking up Phineas and Ferb, "Hey Perry! Boy it's good to be back! Hey Ferb, let's go check out the tower, and see why it stopped broadcasting!"

"Boys, breakfast is ready!"

Phineas amended, "After breakfast, that is!"

They hurried downstairs, Perry plodding along after them. _Dare I hope?_

He allowed a small smile at the crayfish in his bowl, quickly hiding it as he ate. The boys finished first, and darted out back.

Perry started to follow when his watch beeped, "Agent P, I hope you're feeling better, because this is urgent! Doofenshmirtz has bought the house directly behind yours! The truck's outside as we speak! Get over there quickly, before he see's you with your family!"

Perry saluted, and hurried out. The boys were trying to figure out where their tower had gone, not knowing that the OWCA had dismantled it so that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. couldn't keep using it.

More importantly right now, was the truck behind the fence. Perry slipped under, and noted as he passed it that there were indeed huge letters proclaiming D.E.I.

He went to the front door, slipping his hat on. _Hm, a dog door, no wall breaking today!_

He slipped in, and the door beeped behind him. He waited expectantly for the trap.

A hunched figure in the shadows muttered as it tried to untangle some wires. It called out, "Coffee's on the table, Puddin'!"

Perry flipped the light switch and stared at Annie, who still didn't look up from the television wires she was frantically trying to untangle, "Thanks. I didn't want to pull you away from your family so soon, but Monogram insisted. He wanted to see your reaction. He's probably going to make Carl clean gas station bathrooms when he realizes he forgot to set up this stupid video camera."

Perry walked over calmly, and pulled one wire out, untangling the rest. He helped her connect the wires, then wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed the top of his head, and whispered, "Told ya you're a darling!"

He winked, and darted out the door. She activated the camera, and turned to smile as he dove in, and stood and stared at her in convincing shock.

Monogram chuckled at him, "That's exactly what AJ said when she heard! Sorry about the false alarm Agent P!"

The platypus opened the door, and peered back out at the moving truck, this time taking the time to notice the words underneath the letters. D.E.I. Danville Everything Interior moving co.

He shut the door again, and crossed his arms, and waited for Monogram to continue, "Right. Um, so, as you can see, AJ here has been relocated, but to the best place possible."

Annie and Perry exchanged pointed glances with one another, then quickly looked back to the screen, "Now she can still pet sit for the Flynn-Fletchers, and help you keep an eye on them. And after the way you two teamed up this week, I think its safe to assume that neither of you will mind being assigned as each others' partner."

Annie said, "Not at all sir!" As Perry shook his head.

_This is to good to be true!_

Monogram out!

As the screen blinked out, Annie turned to Perry, "You don't think…"

Perry motioned for her to follow as he went back out the front door. _There's only one way to find out!_

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated **

Doof opened the door to the agent's knocking, and eyed them suspiciously, "I'm not finished yet."

Annie crossed her arms, "You don't seem surprised to see me."

He glared at them, "Eh. People I don't like show up at my door everyday! But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Perry the thwart-apus!"

Annie blinked innocently, "So... you haven't been firing any, I don't know… reversed-get-rid-of-inator beams, have you?"

He sighed, "... Fine... I felt bad for breaking down your door… even though that kind of stuff happened to me all the time…" He glared at his nemesis, "…and… well… I just don't need anymore emotionally scaring back-stories, okay? Now could you both go away? I'm almost done… I just need a few more minutes, actually, you could come in and wait Perry the Platypus, you're good about that kind of stuff. You, AJ, however, aren't my nemesis. Get out!"

She smiled, "Thanks Doof." and waved to Perry, who tipped his hat, and went inside to sit down in Doof's waiting corner. He picked up an outdated magazine, and smiled.

It was good to be back to the old routine.

**The Doof**

(Well, okay, The End)

**A/N: Nope, still don't own the unoriginal.**

**Well, that it! Hope you all liked it! This ending seemed to fit best, but… what do I know? And yes, there may be a few sequels coming up, but they will be shorter.**

_**Annie**_** ideas? .. … …ha ha ha, ha... sorry.  
><strong>

**For right now though, please tell me what you think of it! All reviews welcome, good or bad, just be honest!**

**Thanks in advance! **

**Special thanks to NattyMc, who has faithfully reviewed everything I've posted, you're awesome! Also to PhineasAndFerbFan114, who is also awesome! And to Radar180, who has graciously promised to Beta read this and Platyborg's Agent Predicament! **

**All three of them are superb authors, and you should defiantly check out their stories!  
><strong>

**And, once again, Thanks for reading! -veryloyalfan**


End file.
